Unforeseen Destiny
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Take's place after Ed goes through the Gate & n year 3 of Harry Potter. Ed's going to Hogwarts for the year. Magic is still new to him & he doesn't like all that much. He has a lot to deal with being compared to his late father. To be redirected shortly.
1. The Lost Teen

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 1

The Lost Teen

(A/N I'm trying my hand at a HP and FMA crossover. It takes place in Year 3 and after Ed's body finally goes through the Gate. He still has his original auto-mail and his alchemic powers or it wouldn't make a very good story, would it?)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or FMA. I'm just using them for this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Hiromu Arakawa.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was dark, cold, and wet. On a side walk, up against a wall, sat boy in his mid-teens. His blond, braided hair was soaked and messy. His black and white shirt and black pants had no protection from the rain he had awoken up to earlier that day. Everything on him was drench, right down to his boxers. He had no idea were he was. All of the streetlamps were dimly lit, giving the dark street a faint glow.

He sneezed slightly and rubbed his nose. That last thing he needed was a cold. He had his white gloved hands tucked under his arms to keep in as much heat as he could. He shivered, watching droplets of rain water fall off his long bangs. This was new place to him. So many houses that looked just alike with well kept laws. All he knew about the place was the name of street he was currently sitting on. A quiet sheet named Magnolia Crescent.

"This sucks," he moaned, leaning his head back. "Of all the places for me to end up… Huh?"

He heard someone coming in his way and in hurry, dragging something behind him or her. He did not move as the sound grew closer. He had been passed by a lot that day. The locals made comments about him being a fitly homeless brat and to get a job. Some just gave him a nasty look and quickly hurried passed him. Why should this person be any different?

He watched the corner as a younger teen ground it dragging a large trunk and bird cage und his arm. The younger teen looked really pissed about something. He stopped suddenly and collapsed not far from the blond. The new teen had messy black hair, glasses, and clothes that looked a little too big to fit his small frame. He did not even notice the blond staring at him.

"Running away, huh," the blond asked as black haired teen looked up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Who are you?"

"Name's Edward Elric," he smiled putting hand out to the younger teen. "Most people call me Ed."

"I'm Harry Potter," the black haired, teen said, taking his hand. "Have you been out here all day? You're soaking wet."

"Can't help it," Ed said in a moan. "I've got no home you see."

"No home is better than what I just left," Harry bit out, leaning his own back against the cold wall. "I'm in a lot of trouble. I can't stay here for too long I just need to catch my breath."

"Oh, yeah? Trouble for what," Ed asked as Harry shook his head.

"I can't tell you," Harry sighed.

Ed did not press him any farther as the Potter kid looked around the area, watching for something. Ed just closed his eyes for a few seconds to gather his own thoughts in hopes of striking up another conversation. But he kept drawing up blanks on conversation starters. Ed suddenly heard the clasp on the large trunk open up. He opened his eyes to see Harry searching for something. Ed still did not open his mouth as the teen continued to look around in the trunk.

Suddenly Harry snapped up right and looked at Edward who also seemed to notice something odd in the air. Ed his head hung low and his eyes were narrowed, looking around as well. Harry brushed it off and went back to looking for his cloak. Suddenly he stood up as Ed did the same. This was not good. Someone or something was watching them. He would really be in trouble if he preformed magic in front of Edward. He may just have to; it was too dark to see by. Well, if he was in trouble, what difference would using magic make in front of a muggle now?

Ed looked over at Harry to see him holding a long stick. Oh, yeah, that was going to be good weapon if attacked. What was he going to do? Poke an eye out? He followed Harry's eyes to a dark alleyway. The lights were far too dim to make out anything.

"Lumos," Harry said as a bright light came out of the end of the wand.

"Whoa," Ed said quietly, squinting lightly now the area was suddenly brighter. "How'd you do that?"

Harry jumped slightly after hearing Ed beside him. They both look around the area now that there was real good light. They then saw something slowly make its way out of the shadows. It was large, black, and its eyes seemed to be gleaming in the light. Harry took a step back, tripping over his large trunk in the process and reached for Ed to regain his balance only to bring Ed down with him into the wet street gutter.

**BANG!**

Ed tried to sit up as Harry covered his face from the sudden bright light. The two quickly scrambled out of way screaming as a large triple-decker bus came to stop where they had been laying a strewn on the wet ground. Harry looked up at over the windshield to read the word The Knight Bus in gold letter.

"Shit," Ed yelled, wide eyed with his mouth hanging open as Harry carried the same look.

They suddenly saw a conductor jump out dressed in a purple and began to speak.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergence transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"

He stopped as he looked down at the two grounded boys staring up at him. Harry got up first grabbing his wand as Ed got up even slower still, looking between the odd bus and its so called conductor.

"What were you two doing down there," Stan asked, looking at Edward finally get on his feet.

"We fell over," Harry said.

"There was no 'we,'" Ed huffed. "You pulled me down with you."

"'Choo two fall over for," Stan asked as Harry looked wide eyed at Ed's red face.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Harry said to answer them both.

Harry suddenly turned back towards the alley where he had seen the large animal moments before the bus arrived. It was empty now. Ed was still gawking at the large red bus in front him.

"'Choo lookin' at?" asked Stan to Harry.

"There was this big black thing," both boys said in unison but Ed dropped out to let Harry finish. "Like a dog…but massive…"

The conductor had a look around as Harry turned his eyes on Ed who was looking wide eyed at the bus.

_Can he really see all this_, he asked himself turned back to Stan as Stan looked at his forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead," he asked.

"Nothing," Harry said, flatting his hair.

"Woss your names," Stan asked as both teens looked at him.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry said as Ed gave in a confused look.

"But I thought—OOF," Ed said, getting an elbow to his ribcage. "Name's Edward Elric."

"So—so this bus," Harry said quickly as Ed just continued to stare at the bus. "Did you say it goes anywhere?"

"Yep, anywhere you like, long's it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater." the conductor said proudly, before looking at Edward oddly. "Choo gettin' on or not?"

Ed jump slightly. He was not too sure about this thing. He slowly walked closer to the bus.

"'Ere," Stan said, looking suspicious, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"

"Yes," Harry said in a hurry. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London for the both of us?"

"What," Ed said quietly, taking a step up.

"Hush," Harry bit out in a whisper.

(A/N I hope I did math right. If I didn't please tell me.)

"For two the two of you that would be 22 Sickles," Stan said. "But for but for 6 more Sickles you get 'ot chocolate, and for 8 Sickles you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Ed just looked at him like was crazy. Why would he want a toothbrush? Harry quickly went through his trunk again and handed Stan the money. Ed quickly got on as Harry and Stand made their way with the trunk and bird cage. Harry and Ed just looked on in awe finding beds in place of seats, candles lit beside each bed. Towards the back they saw a small wizard in the back muttering.

"Not now, thanks, I'm pickling slugs," he murmured, turning over.

"Ew," Ed said under his breath.

"You'll 'ave these two," Stand said, shoving Harry trunk under the bed closest the driver. "This is our driver Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom an' Edward Elric, Ern."

The old driver turned to look at the two boy behind as Harry fixed hair again as he sat down with Ed behind in the other bed.

"Take 'er away, Ern," Stan said, getting into an armchair beside Ernie.

**BANG!**

The bus shot off again both as boys fell over backwards. Harry pulled himself up, and looked at dark window and then Ed who was holding onto the sheets for dear life. Harry looked back out the window bewildered at the speed of the bus as Stan watched the both of them in great enjoyment.

"This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"

"Ar," said Ern.

_Great a pirate wanna-be_, Ed moaned, covering his head with the pillow.

"How come the Muggles don't hear the bus," asked Harry, looking at Ed behind him.

"Them!" Said Stan. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'. Is your friend all right?"

"Do I look all right," Ed muffled through the pillow. "I'm about to bring up breakfast!"

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time," Stan said rolling his eyes. "Just don' get it all over the sheets."

"Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."

Stan got up and disappeared up the staircase. Harry looked back down at Ed with the pillow planted firmly over his face.

"Hey, Ed," Harry asked. "Can you breathe?"

"Haha," he deadpanned.

"So, where are you from," Harry mused. "You're accent is different. Are you from the States?"

"_Might as well play along._ Yeah," he said, pulling the pillow down from his eyes and looked over at Harry.

"What state," he asked as Ed froze.

"Well, I'm from a district," Ed said, hope that these 'States' had districts.

"Oh, like Washington D.C.," Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes," Ed nodded. _Man that was close._

"So, how's the Capital anyway," Harry said, still smiling. "I always wanted to know what it was like."

"It's big, full of people, restaurants, and government buildings. Stuff like that," Ed said not really knowing what to say.

Stan came back with Madam Marsh and she had the same look as Ed. Sick as a dog.

"'Ere you go, Madam Marsh," Stan said as Ern stomped on the brake, causing the beds to slide.

Madam Marsh looked even worst than before as she hurried the bus as Ed covered his mouth with his hands over the pillow. Harry was wondering how much more Ed's stomach could take.

**BANG!**

The bus was off again and Harry was not feeling that well either. He went back to wondering about what was going to happen to him. Stan pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and was reading it. Harry noticed a large photo of a man on the front page.

"That man," Harry said, looking at the photo. "He was on the Muggle news!"

Stan looked up at him and laughed. Ed removed to pillow from his face and sat up to look at the photo that was moving. Okay this place was getting stranger by the second.

"Sirius Black," nodded Stan. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville, where you been?

Stan laughed at him as Ed got up to get a better look as Stand handed Harry the paper.

"You oughta read the papers more, Neville." Stan said as both boys looked over the paper. "Don' tell me you haven't 'eard of 'im either, Edward."

"Uh, no," Ed said, reading over the paper.

They took a minute to read it over. So this guy was mass murder mad man. Sounded like Scar all over again. Talk about déjà vu. Harry had turned his attention on the photo of Sirius Black. When Ed had enough he got back into the bed he was in before and laid back down. His stomach was still not the best. He just decided to listen to Stan Harry talk the rest of the way to where ever Harry was taking them. Most of was on the Black fellow

He was not to thrilled the bus took a sudden jerk after something Harry said. Who was Voldemort? He continued to listen to every detail about this the killer that was not in paper. His stomach was only getting worse. He closed his eye hard trying to think of something that would get his mind off his stomach.

"'Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt!" Ed shot up and looked at the back of Harry's head. "We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it…"

Harry looked behind him to see Ed sitting farther down the bus. Oh, this was great. He just freaked Edward. With his luck Ed would not come near him any time soon. He laid down as the bus continued on its way. People got off and were more than glad to get off. Soon only Harry and Edward were left.

"Right then, Neville," Stan clapped his hands, "whereabouts in London?"

"Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"Righto," the conductor said. "'Old tight, then…"

**BANG!**

Ed could hardly wait to get off. He could feel some of the food in his stomach slowly make its way up into his throat. That only made him sicker. He was just about to bring up food as the bus came to sudden stop. Before Harry could stand up a blur of black and gold ran passed him and out the door. Not long after came some sounds that made Harry's stomach turn. How did Ed manage to hold in it that long was beyond him.

"Thanks," Harry said, getting off, careful where to step, no telling where Ed finally let it go.

Stan helped Harry with his trunk and the large bird cage.

"Well, bye then," Harry said as he heard trash can lid close not far from him. "Hope Ed's all right."

"There you are, Harry," came a voice from behind.

Before he could turn around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Blimey! Ern, Come 'ere! Come ere!" Stan shouted.

He looked up to find Cornelius Fudge. Ed slowly moved towards him and was wondering who this guy was and why Harry looked like had just seen a ghost.

"What didja call Neville, Minister," asked Stan.

"Neville," Fudge repeated. "This is Harry Potter."

"Busted," Ed said under breath and got a look from Harry. "What?"

(A/N Not the best opening but I haven't read this book in a very long time. So give me some credit. Once I get farther into book I won't rely on it nearly as much.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Another From the Gate

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 2

Another From the Gate

(A/N here is chapter two. So enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ed sat down at one of the tables in the pub as Harry was talking with the Minister. He stomach hurt and the taste of sour food still clung to his tongue. Grant it there was not much in him to begin with but it was still enough to make him sick. He put his head down the table, smacking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Here," Tom said, handing Ed a glass of water. "This should get that taste out of your mouth. No charge."

"Thanks," Ed said, sitting up and took the glass into his gloved hand.

Ed took in few sips of the water as he looked around the dark area. The place was almost empty. There were a few shady characters off in the dark corners of the place. Ed tried not to think too much about this place. He was going to be leaving soon any. He was just stay to get his stomach settled and to say farewell to Harry.

A little while later the parlor door opened and out stepped the Minister as Tom walk forward to meet Harry. Ed over heard he had room ready for him. Ed watched as Harry walked out. Ed waved at him and Harry waved back as he started up the steps behind. Ed yawned slightly, stretching his arms into the air. He noticed that his auto-mail arm and leg seemed stiff and somewhat jammed ever since he got on the freaky bus.

"Ah, you must be Edward Elric," said Fudge walking up to the table.

"Yeah," Ed nodded as the Minister pulled up a seat across from him. "I take it you're the Minister."

"Right you are," Fudge smiled. "How's your stomach?"

"Could be better," Ed moaned, tapping the side of the glass with a finger. "So, what do you want, Minister?"

"Saw right through me, huh," Fudge said, scratching the back of his head. "Where are you from, lad?"

"The States, Washington D.C.," Ed said playing it as cool as possible.

"Oh, you're from the Capital," Fudge said, not buying the story. "So, Edward, what part are you from or do you need a map to show where the States even are?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. This guy was good. He hated perceptive people like the Minister. They were hard to fool and the Minister looked like he already knew some of the truth in advance to boot. Ed crossed his arms as the Minister cleared his throat.

"So, where are you really from, Edward," Fudge asked, looking quite serious. "You're accent would suggest the United States but I now much better than that. You wouldn't happen to be from the other side of the Gate, would you?"

Ed eye's widened and his face paled. Just who was this guy? How did he know about the Gate?

"H-how…"Ed stammered out but the Minister raised his hand to stop.

"The Gate you passed through, how did you summon it," Fudge asked as Ed looked down at the table.

"I didn't. A woman named Dante did," Ed said in low voice. "Long story."

"Please make it short," Fudge sighed as Ed's eyes narrowed again. "But first, if you will just follow me into the parlor…"

Ed sighed and got up. He followed the Minister inside and closed the door behind him before sitting down and started to tell the story about the final battle at Dante's. He left out quite a bit to the story. There was only so much Ed could tell that would not endanger him. The Minister seemed quite amused by Ed's story.

"An alchemist," Fudge said sounding amused. "Quite a few and mean quite few years ago even before me just at the end of World War I we came across an alchemist who also came through the Gate. Hohenheim Elric I believe his name was, any relation by chance?"

"Hohenheim," Ed gasped. "That's my father."

"Was he now," Fudge said, looking at Ed's shocked face. "From what I've read he did a lot of good work for both Wizard and Muggle worlds. However he died in the mid 1930's. I wish I could have met him. Sorry, for your loss, dear boy."

"I see," Ed said as his face became icy cold.

"Well," Fudge said, rubbing his hands together as he stood up. "Edward, I believe you need a place to stay. I'll put you up for that night here."

"But I don't have the money to pay you—"

"Now, now, I'm doing this as a good will," Fudge said, walking Ed to the door. "I'll do what I can to get on your feet by tomorrow. Ah, I know just the thing for someone with your brains and talents."

"Uh, thanks," Ed said, not quite sure what the last little bit was about.

"Tom, can you have a room ready for Edward Elric here," Fudge asked at the tired looking innkeeper nodded. "I'll be paying the bill for his room tonight. Well, Edward, I must be off there are other matters I need to attend to. Good night."

"Night," Ed said as Fudge walked out the front door.

Ed sat down at a table, while he waited for Tom to turn his room. The pub had some new faces now with some old ones. It was kind of freaking him out a bit. He could feel some of their eyes bearing down on him and he heard murmured whisper about the short blond. Namely him. Ed right eyebrow was twitching in aggregation. How much longer was it going to take to get the room ready?

"Sir, your room is ready," Tom said as got up and pushed his seat in. "Follow me please."

Ed followed him up the steps and down the quiet hall to his room. He looked up at the door seeing the number 15 on it. Tom opened the door as Ed walked in. He looked around the room before walking over the bed and lied down with his arms spread out.

"I guess it could be worse," Ed sighed, closing his eyes. "I could still be out on the wet street."

Ed collected his thoughts. He could not stay here and he didn't even have any money to get by with. His auto-mail was not working very well not since he was on that wild bus ride. He sat up and pulled off his long sleeve shirt and gloves to get a better look. Maybe he could figure it out.

"Everything looks in place," Ed said looking over his arm and hand, before pulling up his pants leg. "That looks good too."

Ed pulled back down his pants leg and put his long sleeve shirt back on leaving the gloves off. He got up and walked around the room a bit, looking at the nice furniture. Ed was wondering if his alchemy still worked. He looked down at his auto-mail. He should be able to make a blade like always. He clapped his hands and to his relief he made the blade out of his auto-mail. He transmuted it back to its original state and climbed back into the soft bed, knocking off his shoes. If he was going to stay the night he might as well get the sleep.

* * *

Ed awoke to the sun shining in through the window. He opened his eyes and looked around the room he sat strait up in panic forgetting where he was for a moment. He drew in a breath to calm his nerves. He slowly got up and walked towards the mirror in the room he noticed that the tie for his hair was loosing hanging in his blond hair by only few small strains matted around it.

He removed the tie taking out the hairs. He flinched from the sharp pain. He looked back at the mirror, and brushed his long hair with his fingers to get some of the knots but before he could start braiding his hair someone was knocking on the door. Ed grabbed his gloves and put them on before he answered door.

"I hope didn't wake you," Tom said as Ed shook his head. "There someone down stairs that would like to see."

"Yeah, like who," Ed asked.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore," Tom said as Ed walked out the room and followed Tom down the steps. "He's the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minister Fudge had asked him to come by this morning to talk to you."

Ed blinked. He was still trying to figure out what all this magic stuff was about. He had seen it plenty already but he was a man of science. Something like magic was something in fairytales like the stories his mom used to tell him at night jus before bed. Now he just found out there was a school for it.

Ed followed Tom downstairs to the pub area. He saw Harry talking to an elderly man with a long gray beard, small glasses, dressed in a colorful robe, with matching hat. Tom brought Ed over to the table.

"Ah, you must be Edward," the old man said as Ed nodded and sat down beside Harry. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster at a school for witchcraft and wizardry. You've already met Mr. Potter. You two must be hungry. I'll buy you both breakfast this morning."

"You don't have to buy me anything, Professor," Harry said, looking at the aged wizard.

"I insisted upon it," he said. "Tom, do you mind bringing us some menus?"

Tom nodded and left as Dumbledore turn back around to Harry and Edward.

"Who boarded you last night," Harry asked as Ed pulled his hair back into a high ponytail instead of braiding it.

"The Minister for some reason," Ed said, tightening the red tie in his hair. "I don't know why."

"And the Minister is the reason why I'm here this morning," Dumbledore smiled. "It seems that you, Mr. Elric, are an alchemist."

"You're an alchemist," Harry blinked, looking at Ed nodded with a sigh. "Why did not you say so in the first place?"

"Well, I…" Ed trailed off as Tom handed them each a menu.

"Thank you, Tom," Dumbledore said, looking down at the menu. "Mr. Elric, Minister Fudge has asked me if I would ask you to attend my school for this coming year."

"Say what," Ed asked, looking dumbfounded. "Attend your school? For the year?"

"Well, you have nowhere else to go and we do have dorms at the school," the Professor said as Ed looked down at the menu on the table. "It will at least give you a place to stay and to study to get more acquainted with this world. Have you found anything you'd like to order you two?"

* * *

"So, let me get this whole thing straight," Ed said, finishing his toast. "You want me to enter your school as a third year. But I'm 16 not 13! And when did I agree I would attend? I don't even have the money."

"I'll give you financial aid for the equipment and uniforms," Dumbledore said as Ed looked on in surprise.

"Can you do that," Ed asked as the headmaster nodded. "Well, I still don't know."

"C'mon, Ed, I'm a third year too," Harry said, cutting a piece of his waffle. "We may even end up with some of the same classes."

"Alright," Ed moaned.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore smiled. "You should have your money by the end of the week once the paper work is done."

"Fine but where am I going to stay until then," Ed asked, crossing his arm. "Inns coast money. I was only boarded for one night."

"I've made a deal with Tom," Dumbledore said as Ed raised a brow. "I'll pay for your lodging until you get your money. In addition you're breakfasts, lunches, and dinners will also be paid for."

"It's nice of you to do that but I don't think you should be doing all this for me," Ed said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I'm use to equivalent exchange. I mean I'll have to pay you back when I get the chance."

"I understand," Dumbledore said, handing Ed some papers. "You just need to sign these to attend the school and to receive the financial aid. Just give them to Harry and he'll send them out to me."

Ed looked over at the papers as Dumbledore got up. There was one more thing Ed wanted to ask Dumbledore before he left.

"Professor," Ed spoke up as Dumbledore turned around.

"Yes," he asked.

"Minister Fudge mentioned someone last night," Ed said in hushed voice. "He goes by the name Hohenheim Elric… Do you think…"

"Oh, I see. He also mentioned that to me," the headmaster sighed. "Would you like visit him?"

"Yeah," Ed nodded slightly, looking down at the table.

"I'll take you by there later this week," Dumbledore said in a saddened voice. "But I have to get back to the school. It starts in 2 weeks and I have a lot of work to do before then. Good bye you two."

"Bye, Professor," Harry said as Ed just waved to the old wizard good bye. "Ed, you want to go on and sign these papers then I can show you around Diagon Alley. I've been cooped up at the Dursley's for the summer so I want to do what I've wanted to do all summer now that I finally can. Besides I know Diagon Alley is the best place to spend free time."

Ed looked at Harry's cheerful face and put on a fake smile. He tried to smile for real but Ed had some other thoughts on his mind, like his father, brother, Winry, and the others. Harry got up first and looking down at the back of Ed's head.

"I have an inkpot and quill in my room," Harry said as Ed stood up. "You can sign the papers there and I'll give them to Hegwig."

Ed only nodded as he followed Harry up to his room. Ed quickly signed the papers and was surprise to see Harry give them to an owl. What happened to mailboxes? After all the papers where done with, Harry quickly led Ed down to the back of the building.

"What are we doing here," Ed asked as Harry pulled out his wand. "It's just an empty lot."

"Just watched," Harry said, taping some of the bricks with his wand. "That should do it."

The wall started to come a part before forming a door way. Ed mouth dropped as he looked through the doorway. Harry smiled at his reaction and walked through.

"Come on, Ed, before the door closes," Harry said as Ed quickly ran through. "This is Diagon Alley. You can find just about everything here for school and other things. You can buy wands, books, clothes, pets, potions, and so much more."

"Wow," Ed gasped, looking at all of the busy shops. "It's like the market places back home. With quite a few changes is what they're selling."

"That's basically what Diagon Alley is," Harry nodded. "Just a really large market. I'm sure this place has stuff on alchemy too. I can show you some of the best bookstores here."

"Really," Ed asked as Harry nodded. "I'd like to see what you all read about."

"Alright, well here's one right here," Harry said, opening the door as a bell rang. "This should be a good place to start."

"I'll say," Ed nodded as his eyes grew wide at the massive shelves full of books. "I think I'm going to like it here."

(A/N That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. The New Alchemist on the Block

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 3

The New Alchemist on the Block

(A/N I hope you all will enjoy this.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts

* * *

_

By the end of the week as promised Ed received his much needed money for the school supplies not mention his list for the school supplies. Ed read through it a couple of times to understand everything he was getting. Harry was already down stairs waiting for him. Ed hurried down with his list in hand. But as he stepped off the final step he saw Dumbledore again talking to Harry.

"Hi, Harry, Professor," Ed nodded.

"Good Morning, Edward," the Professor said as Ed walked towards him. "I finally got some time to take you over to your father's today. Do you feel like going?"

Ed's eyes widened for a moment before he lowered his head, allowing his bangs to cover his face. He folded the list and put it in his pants pocket. He had forgotten about that. He nodded, standing beside the aged headmaster.

"Yeah," Ed sighed deeply, trying to hide tone in voice. "I'd like to see him. How are we getting there?"

"We'll be apparating there," Dumbledore said, looking at Ed's confused face. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Watch the top of the steps. Appareo."

There was a loud crack beside Edward and the next thing Ed knew his auto-mail leg gave out for a second. Harry just caught him as Dumbledore appeared at the top step. He looked down to Harry holding onto Ed's arm.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you," Dumbledore asked, walking down the steps.

"No, my leg just gave out," Ed said, standing back up. _That was the first time it's done that. It was just jamming up before I wonder what's going on._

"Trick knee," Harry asked as Ed stood on his right foot and flexed his left knee.

"I don't know," Ed said, set his leg down. "I've been having a problem with it all week."

"Come to think of it you have been limping all this time," Harry said. "Do you need someone to take a look at it?"

"Maybe when I get back," Ed said as Dumbledore stopped behind him.

"Are sure you're all right," Dumbledore asked as Ed nodded. "Think you can handle apparating?"

"As long as my leg holds out," Ed said, looking down at his leg. "See you in a little while, Harry."

"Alright," Harry waved as the two disappeared with loud crack. "I wonder why Ed had that upset look when Dumbledore mentioned his father."

* * *

The moment Dumbledore and Ed arrived at the graveyard; Ed hit the ground, hard. Dumbledore quickly reached down to help him up but Ed but his hand up in a stopping gesture. He then sat up and reached for the bottom of his pants leg.

"I've had it with this," Ed snapped, pulling up his pants leg and looked over his auto-mail. "Why is it giving out and jamming?"

"Is that a mechanical leg," Dumbledore asked, bending down to look at Ed's leg.

"Yeah, my right arm is also," Ed said, pulling off his glove. "They've been giving me a fit all week. They want to jam up on me for some reason. I can't find anything wrong with the wiring though."

"I have never seen prosthetics like that before," Dumbledore said, giving Ed a hand up. "How do they work?"

"It's called auto-mail. They take the electrical impulses from my nerves and amplifies them so I can use like them as a regular arm and leg," Ed explained, dusting off his clothes. "But for some reason the connection is not working all that well."

"That will be easy to explain," the headmaster said with a smile. "Magic interferes with Muggle technology. Anything electronic does not work near magic. But I think do to the fact that it does not run off a battery or something like is why it has held up this long. But it's a good thing you told me this before you went to Hogwarts. You take one foot on the grounds and you wouldn't be able to get up on your own power."

"Is there anyway to fix this problem before I attend," Ed asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, but not right here," he said, looking around the graveyard. "There are Muggles all over the place. So, as soon as we get back to the Leaky Caldron I'll fix you there. Now, onto your father's grave."

"Can you just tell me the way there," Ed asked as Dumbledore raised a brow. "I kind of want to go it alone."

"I see, well, continue up this path until it branches off," He said, pointing down the road. "Take the right path and continue until you see a large oak. The grave's on the top the hill. I doubt you'd miss it."

"Thanks," Ed said, walking down the path. _Okay, DAD, I think it's time I say few things I've been wanting to say for a very long time._

_

* * *

_

Ed just froze as he looked at the small mausoleum at the top of the hill that read "Hohenheim Elric." He sighed and started up the hill past the other graves. He stopped in front of it and peered in through the metal bars blocking the entrance way. There was a stone casket just small enough to fit in the middle of the small structure with plaques and framed awards on the inside of the mausoleum's dark stone walls.

"I'll say I didn't miss it. Who could miss this," Ed grumbled, wrapping his fingers around the rusted iron bars. "So, you get a nice tomb while Mom just got a wooden coffin and a small, white headstone. YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Dumbledore leaned up against a tree, shaking head, and stared off in the direction Ed at disappeared to. And not just him but a few others in the area. Mothers quickly covered their children's ears and hurried them out. Others tried to ignore the loud cursing, coming from farther down the road.

Dumbledore continued to listen to the fuss Ed was making and sighed. That was the reason he did not want him there. So he could say what he wanted to say to his father. Sadly however the hills echoed his angered voice and Dumbledore and those around him could hear most everything Ed was yelling, which was not very pretty.

Soon the sounds of Ed's ranting quieted down and slowly things started to get back to normal. All he had to do now was wait for Ed to return and hopefully in better spirits.

* * *

"Lousy good for nothing," Ed muttered, transmuting a small wreath of blue flowers and sat it on a small edge on the wall. "Don't even know why I'm doing this. Rest in peace, Old Man."

Ed turned on his heel and started back down the hill and back onto the path. Well, that was a load of his chest. He sighed in relief and started back towards Dumbledore. Needless he say he said some things that he could not say to his father's face.

Ed quickly walked down the paved path back to where Dumbledore was waiting for him under a shady tree. Ed walked up to him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Feel better," Dumbledore asked with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, yeah," Ed let out breath of relief.

"Just don't repeat those very words when you start school," the headmaster said as Ed looked at him funny.

"You heard all that," Ed asked raising a brow.

"Oh, yes, indeed I did and not just me but the others around here as well," Dumbledore stated, looking around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Please try not to draw that much attention again."

Ed lowered his head slightly, turning a pale pink as Dumbledore took hold of him. There was a cracking sound as they both disappeared.

* * *

The following day Ed had auto-mail limbs back in total working order thanks to Dumbledore. Harry was still in the dark about the false limbs, which was fine by Ed. He did not want to be bombarded with all those questions on how he got those limbs. Harry finally took Ed out to start shopping for his school supplies.

"Let me see what's on your list," Harry said, looking down at the crumbled paper that was Ed school supply list. "Let's get your uniform first. That will take the longest. We'll just get that out of the way first."

Harry led him to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He opened the door and let Ed in first. Ed had a look around the place. It was full different fabrics to choose from but Ed knew that uniforms only came in what the school had ordered. Just like the military uniform on only came one way.

"Madam Malkin should be here somewhere," Harry said, looking around when he remembered something. "Oh, crap. Ed, have to go back Leaky Caldron. I forgot to let Hedwig out. It shouldn't take me long."

"Alright," Ed said as Harry dashed out the door.

Ed waited patiently as he heard the door open and a boy with light blond hair came in looking right at Ed like he was bug or something along those lines. Ed watched him walk in and look around the stop before turning his eyes back on Ed.

"Who are you," the teen asked in a stuck up tone.

"Ed," he said narrowing his eyes as Madam Malkin came out from the back room.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said sounding very proud of himself.

"Well, good afternoon," She said in a chirpy tone, looking at the boys in front of her. "Get up on the stools, you two, and I'll start measuring you. Take your shoes off please."

Thank goodness he had asked Harry for a pair of socks. Ed kicked off his boots as the teen beside carefully took off his as not to scratch the polish. Both mounted the two stools as she pulled out a tape measurer.

"Do you go to Hogwarts," Draco asked, looking at Ed as Madam took his waist measurement. "I'm in the Slytherin House."

"I'm just attending this year," Ed said, watching the witch finish Draco's measurements. "I was attending another school in the United States. So, I haven't been put into a House yet."

"You're a Yank," Draco snorted. "I should have known by that awful accent and those dreadful clothes. You Yanks have no class what so ever."

"Watch it, pal," Ed snapped, balling his hands into fists as Madam Malkin measured Ed's back. "I'm not really in a good mood right now."

"You need to 'watch it,' Drano said, crossing his arms. "My father's in the Ministry so, if I were you it would be best to address me with some respect."

"Up yours," Ed snapped.

"That's enough, you two," Madam Malkin snapped at the both of them. "There will be no fighting in my shop."

The two just continued to glare at each other as Madam Malkin went to the back room to find their uniforms. Draco cleared his throat.

"I'm serious about my Father, Ed," Draco said, saying Ed's named like it was a bad tasted in his mouth. "What does your father do anyway? Bet he's not even in the Ministry or any other business like that, is he?"

"My good for nothing Old Man is dead," Ed spat.

"Oh, so what about mum then," Draco said, running hand through his bleach blond hair. "What does she do?"

"She's dead too," Ed said in venom this guy was getting on his nerves in more ways than one. "Why don't you keep your nose out of my business!"

"So, sorry," Draco said in a sarcastic tone. "I bet they were Muggles anyway. I guess that would make you a Mudblood."

"You have five seconds to run before my fist goes through your face," Ed said, holding up his gloved auto-mail hand.

"I don't think you have the—**POW**—WAAAAH," Draco fell off the stool, landing flat on his back as Madam Malkin came into the room with their uniforms.

"What in Heaven's names are you doing," she yelled, setting the clothes down on a table and hurried over as Draco stood up holding his blood nose and lip.

"Nothing," Ed said, glaring at Draco as Draco glared back at him. "Draco, once we pay for our uniforms you and I have a date outside."

"Fine by me but you're the one that's going to regret that cheap shot," Draco spat, trying to stop the bleeding his in his nose.

They quickly paid for their uniforms and hurried out of the shop. They moved into a less crowded area in the street. Draco wiped some the blood from his face as be put a smirk on his face. Ed had is own smirk on, watching Draco pull out his wand.

"Let's do this duel the proper way," he said, bowing to Ed. "You're suppose to bow back, Yankee."

"Forget the formal ho-ha and just get on with it," Ed snapped, glaring at Draco.

"Where's your wand," Draco snorted, looking at Ed empty hands. "You don't intend of fight barehanded? You Yanks are just as dumb as you look."

By that time just Draco's little bow was enough to draw in a crowd and it was growing bigger by the second. Draco was right about him fighting barehanded would be a bit hazardous. What to do? Ah, of course.

"Who said anything about me fighting with my bare hands," Ed huffed, clapping his hands together before putting them on stone wall and pulled out his trademark dragon spear. "I have my own ways of handling creeps like you!"

Draco's jaw dropped as the people around them started muttering amongst themselves. Ed's smirk only grew bigger at the look on Draco's surprised face. He started towards Draco with his spear in hand. Draco quickly shook his head to wake from stupor ready to mutter a curse when Ed jumped into the air flipped the spear around and rammed the butt of the handle into Malfoy's face. He hit ground sliding a ways as Ed landed gracefully on his feet, holding the spear blade to Malfoy's throat.

"I think I win this match," Ed said in smug manner. "I may not be acquainted with this place but I do know how to handle myself in a duel. Now get up and get lost."

Ed removed his spear from Malfoy's throat and started to walk off back to Madam Malkin to see if Harry was there. Draco was not going to let this loss go with some form of payback. He quickly scrabbled to his feet and picked up his wand. He had a perfect shot of that bloody Yank.

"Petrificus Tota—AAAAAAAGH!" Draco screamed as he found himself surround in a large, solid stone hand, that had risen out of the ground, holding him 7 feet in the air. "What is this bloody thing? Let me out of here!"

"If playing dirty is all you have going for you than I suggest you don't fight anyone," Ed said, walking back up to Malfoy and knocked the wand out Draco's hands with butt of the spear. "Because if you fight like that that means you are not strong enough to fight back and taking the cowardly approach to win a fight. In the long run that could get you killed."

"Put him down," some yelled from the crowd. "But my son down right now, boy."

"So, you're the father," Ed snorted as a tall man with long blond hair came marching up to Edward not happy at all. "I can definitely see the resemblance between you two."

"I said: put him down," Lucius said, pulling his wand out of his walking cane and aimed it Ed. "Do as I say, boy, or I will make sure that there isn't so much as a scrap of meat left from where you stand!"

"Fine," Ed huffed, clapping his hands and placed them on the stone hand.

The hand quickly seeped back into the ground, setting Draco down on his feet. Ed flipped Draco's wand up with blade of his spear, caught it, and handed it back to him. Draco jerked it out of his hand and quickly hurried over to his father.

"If I ever see you do that to my son again I'll have you sent strait to Azkaban," Lucius spat, looking down at Draco's blooded face. "What is your name?"

"Edward Elric," Ed said as the crowd went quiet.

Ed looked around as everyone stared at him so strangely. All he did was say his name.

"It can't be," Said a very old witch walking out from the crowd. "Elric you say? He look's a lot like Hohenheim, he even wears his hair the same, and he same powers too. I know that alchemy anywhere. That's an Elric alright."

There was a low murmur building in the crowed even Draco's father looked surprised at the mentioning of Hohenheim. Ed took a step back a little scared as to why they were all talking about him and his father.

"You're an alchemist," Lucius bit out, looking at Ed dead in the eyes. "An Elric. Then you're from the Gate."

"Yeah, I am," Ed nodded, not quite sure to where this was going. "What about it?"

The murmuring only grew louder as he confirmed he was from the Gate. This was really freaking him out. What on Earth did Hohenheim do while he was alive? The Minister said he did great things for both worlds so why was he getting a bad feeling from this crowd?

(A/N Please review if you liked it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Front Page News

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 4

Front Page News

(A/N Here is the next chapter so, enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Ed stood unnerved in the street as the witches and wizards around him continued to talk about him, his father, and the Gate. Just what did his father do? He heard someone clear their throat. It was Lucius again with Draco still stuck close to him. Ed turned to look at him as Lucius held an icy look in his eyes.

"Minister Fudge had mentioned that the Gate had reappeared recently," his said, in a cool voice. "I never would have imagined that a relative of Hohenheim, a son I suspect, would come to this world as well. Your late father had done great work for us after the first World War. Though our kind tried to remain out of the Muggles' war we were still struck a hard blow. He helped us get up back on our feet after the War. But he was also working with the very Muggles that caused the war I the first place, which some of us found to be disgraceful. He was even a professor at one of the Muggle schools."

"I take it your family saw it as a disgrace by your tone of voice," Ed said, crossing his arms as Lucius' eyes narrowed. "He didn't play favorites; both Wizards and Muggle worlds were in dire need of repair. So, what was wrong with that?"

"He was helping those Muggles more than us," Lucius spat. "After the War he was offered a job at Hogwarts as a professor, an alchemy instructor, but he turned it down. He said with our magic there was no reason to learn his more advanced alchemy. He said our spells were dangerous enough and to only mix it with alchemy would be a very costly weapon. And from what I saw just now your alchemy alone is already a pretty dangerous weapon."

"I can see where he was coming from," Ed sighed. "For once I must agree with the bastard. To mix alchemy with your magic would indeed mean a weapon of mass destruction. He probably left so no one could learn his secrets to alchemy. Alchemy is used as a weapon of war back home. It not something that anyone can just learn. It can corrupt anyone even those who want to use it for good. Our motto is 'Alchemists be thou for the people.' We try to use alchemy to help people not to hurt them but those lines are thin and are crossed more often into the hurtful side. He was sparing you from a power of corruption and prevented death and maybe even another war. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Ed quickly picked up his uniform and turned on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd and headed back towards Madam Malkin's to see if Harry had returned there yet. Ed thought he would leave the crowd behind him but they started to follow him. Ed grumbled to himself as he saw Harry standing by the entrance to the shop. Harry watched as Ed strolled up to him with a crowd right behind him.

"I've had enough shopping for one day," Ed said in a low voice. "Let's go."

"Look, he's friends with Harry Potter," yelled a girl. "What are the odds of that?"

"And look Edward has a Hogwarts' uniform," yelled another girl. "That means we'll be seeing him at school!"

The crowd started talking loudly, now involving the famous Harry Potter into the mix with the newly famous Edward Elric. Harry had look on his face a bit tired of his fandom as Ed looked like he could kill someone at any moment. Harry cleared his throat and looked dead at Ed.

"What did you do," Harry asked as the crowd around them grew only bigger. "Seriously, what did you do? Why are they talking about like you're a--"

"Can I have both your autographs," said a boy, age 11. "I'm just starting school this year I would really like to have your autographs! My mum would be so thrilled! 'The boy who lived' and the son 'The Great Alchemist!'"

Harry sighed, taking the quill and parchment from the kid as Ed looked at him oddly, as he wrote down his name. He then shoved it into Ed's arms. Ed quickly scribbled down his own name and handed it back to the kid. He quickly ran off screaming that he got Harry's and Ed's autograph. After that more quills and pieces of parchment were shoved into their faces. There was no where to run or to hide. They sighed and quickly signed the pieces of parchment one right after the other.

* * *

50 minutes later the crowd dispersed and finally left the two boys alone. Harry was giving Ed one hell of look. The called it quits for shopping to day and quickly hurried back the Leaky Caldron. From there Harry made Ed explain everything from beginning to end, which Ed did quite readily.

"You are the son of THE Hohenheim Elric 'The Great Alchemist' and you beat the tar out of Draco," Harry gasped. "I would have liked to have seen you beat the tar out of Draco."

"You don't like him either, huh," Ed asked as Harry threw a look.

"Are you kidding? Malfoy is a whiny, spineless, spoiled, thorn in my side," Harry huffed. "None of my friends or I like him! We hate him!"

"So, what's this thing that makes you so popular," Edward asked, pulling out one of his uniform and looked at it.

"I'm 'the boy who lived,'" Harry sighed. "To make a long story short the Dark Lord killed my parents and I was the only one to survive the attack, leaving me with this scar on my head. It a mark from a curse."

"I see. I don't know much about this Dark Lord but I have a feeling he was madman," Ed said as Harry nodded.

"He wanted to kill every Muggle-born witch and wizard," Harry said. "It wanted to make it so that only pure-blooded wizards existed."

"Yikes," Ed swallowed, looking back down at his uniform. "You guys really wear these?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "You'll get use to them."

"Ha, I never once wore a uniform I worked with the mil-l-l—" Ed caught himself but Harry attention was already caught.

"The 'mil' what," Harry asked as Ed quickly wadded up his uniform and put it back in the box with the others.

"It's nothing. Really! Hahaha," Ed laughed, waving a hand up and down at Harry. _I almost screwed myself over. I need to watch what I say. I'm so use to saying I'm with the State. I keep forgetting I'm not in Amestris._

* * *

The following day Ed already discovered just how quickly the news could travel through the wizarding community. There was already a large article (front page) in the Daily Prophet on him and his fight the Malfoy family and of coursed they talked about him being friends with Harry Potter and about his late, 'great' Father as well.

Ed glared at the paper his hands and wished for once he had Mustang's gloves so he could torch every copy in existence. He quickly waded up the article and threw it in the trash. Of all the things that could happen to him! His father was very well known and now everyone was looking at him to be just as great as Hohenheim. He was not his father. Not by a long shot but to the witches and wizards he was.

He still needed to finish his shopping but to the leave the comfort of the Leaky Caldron would mean being followed around by a posse or the paparazzi from the newspaper. That was not what he wanted. If he could fool the Military by dying his hair black it should work again. All he had to do was ask for the ingredients for the dye.

Ed quietly stepped out of his room and down the hall to Harry's room. He knocked on the door quietly. A couple moments later Harry opened it. He was still half a sleep. He did not even bother to put glasses on.

"What," He moaned, rubbing his eyes. "It's 6:30 in the morning."

"Do you have anything on this list," Ed asked, shoving the paper in Harry's face.

Harry looked down at it, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He read over the list and let out a breath. Why this early in the morning?

"Yeah, I some of the stuff you want," He muttered before he let out a yawn.

"Can I have some of it," Ed asked as Harry nodded and let Ed in. "I need it for something."

"Like what," Harry asked, opening his trunk.

"It's for a black hair dye," he said as Harry gave him weird look.

"You got me up this early so you can dye your hair," Harry huffed, pulling a couple ingredients out and set them on the floor.

"I just needed the ingredients. I can do the dying by myself," Ed snorted as Harry got up and handed the bottles and packages he found. "This everything?"

"Yes," Harry moaned, shoving Ed towards the door. "Now good bye."

No sooner was Ed far enough out of the door to not get hit by the wooden door it was slammed shut. So, Harry was not a morning person. Ed walked back into his room and grabbed the towel, wash pan, and pitcher full water that was left on the dresser my room service every evening. Ed fill the pan with water and added the dye contents into the water. He untied his hair and sat down at the small desk. He placed the ends of his hair down in the blackened water and clapped his hands.

The dye ran up the strands of his blond hair turning it a rich black. Ed lifted his head and looked at himself in the mirror. That would do just fine. He took the towel and dried his hair. This was going to work out fine. He pulled his hair back into his classic braid but pulled the bangs in too.

Now he just needed to change his threads and he was not about ask Harry for some clothes. Ed looked around for something to make into clothes. He did not want to use the bed sheets they were not his property. The curtains were the same story. His uniforms were good but that would mean having to change them back and he could forget how something was supposed to fit. That meant he would have to make something out what he was wear right now. He really did not want to mess up his favorite outfit.

He took off both of his shirts and set them down the floor, trying to figure out what he could make. It would have to have long sleeves that was for sure. He settled on a black button up shirt with matching black vest. He clapped his hands together and quickly transmuted his outer shirt into the button up and his tank top into the vest. He grabbed the items and quickly put them on. He made sure the sleeve cuffs came down to the bass of his hand so his white gloves turned black, from the left over dye, covered his arms completely. To make sure no one would recognized him he even made pair of false glass that looked just like Maes' but tinted a very light brown. Now this could really work. He would try it out on Harry when he was in a better mood.

* * *

Around 9:30 Harry was down stairs waiting for his breakfast. He was still a little cranky from waking that early do to Edward. Dye his hair at 6:30 in the morning, ha! Harry rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. When he hurried a chair move across the floor in front him. He opened his eyes and looked at the man dressed in a solid black shirt and vest sitting in front him with his gloved hands on a newspaper.

His hair was jet black and was pulled tightly to his head in braid with one stray, thin, string of hair sticking strait up in the middle where his forehead met his hair line. He wore a pair of tinted, thin, rectangular glasses. He opened the paper and started looking at. Harry blinked as he looked an article on the front of paper. It was about Edward and himself about yesterday.

Harry leaned in to get a better look. He could not believe it was front page news. Tom finally arrived with Harry's buttered toast, beacon, and over easy eggs. Harry sat back down, strait up, picking up his fork and knife. Tom turned to man dressed and black and asked if he wanted anything.

He sat his paper down and asked for sausage, an omelet, and a biscuit with orange juice. Harry was looking at him. There was something about his table guest he could not put his finger. He shook his head as he started to cut up his eggs slightly.

"Ah, you must be the famous Harry Potter," the man said, pointing at the small picture of him on the front page. "Glad to meet you, dear boy, I'm Roy Mustang. You ready for Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with the school shopping," he nodded, bring a bite of eggs up to his mouth.

"I'm sure you're the best student there," Roy said with a wide smile.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, feeling a little bashful after that compliment. "There are a lot of others better than me."

"Now you shouldn't be selling yourself off short like that," Roy said, shaking finger at him. "You'll do fine, I wager. Just keep your eyes out for that Black character. What a nasty fellow killing all them people."

"Do you think they'll ever catch him," Harry asked as Roy shrugged.

"Don't know but if he was clever enough to get out of Azkaban I'm sure he can hide just as well," Roy stated, crossing his arms. "I do hope they catch him soon though. It would make everyone feel better to know he's back behind bars."

"I wonder where Ed is," Harry asked himself, looking around. "He's usually down here by now complaining about how hungry he is."

Tom arrived that very moment, handing Roy his breakfast and winked at him as Roy nodded with a smirk. Harry blinked. What was that all about? Roy quickly picked up his fork and knife and started to cut us his sausage and omelet. Harry quickly went back his own meal after seeing Roy was eating quite readily.

After most everything was cleared off their plates Harry asked to look at Roy's paper. He it to him as Harry quickly looked over the front page. It talked about Ed's fight with the Malfoys and him being pals with Harry. He and the Malfoys were the only ones on the front page. They had no picture of Ed yet, which in itself might be blessing for the teen. He was not too thrilled about being compared to his father. In fact Harry got the feeling Ed hated his father greatly. He sighed after reading what he wanted to before handing it back to Roy.

"Keep it," he said as Harry took it back over to this area. "I've read most it this morning. Not much other than the want ads and advertisement to read."

Harry sat the paper down on the table as Tom came by and picked up their empty plates. Harry still could not place this man. He knew he had seem him some where before. He did not recognize the name though. Maybe he saw in Daily Prophet a while back for something.

"So, what do you do for a living," Harry asked as Roy looked him as his eyes widened a little.

"I work at a Muggle toy store as a cashier. I failed Hogwarts in my 4th year," He sighed, slumping seat. "I wanted out of the school so badly I refused to do the work. I also did a large no-no and got my wand snapped."

"Why did you quit," Harry asked, looking at him in surprise. "What made want to do something to get your wand broken?"

"I didn't feel like I could handle being a wizard," Roy said. "I was Muggle-born, you see. To me magic made life far too simple. When I was little my mother use to drill into my head if I could do something by hand why use magic. Some people I noticed depended on their magic so much they wouldn't even get up out of their chairs to get a book that was 5 feet away. They'd have the book come to them. Or when something of theirs broke instead of taking the time to fix it by hand they just wave their wands and it was all better. No—me—I found that too lazy and I am perfectly fine living as a Muggle. You learn more if you do things by hand."

"I never thought of that," Harry said wide eyed looking at Roy. "Now that I think about it, we can be a bit slothful."

Roy cringed at the word 'slothful.' Harry raised a brow. What did he say wrong? More importantly…

"Where is he," Harry snorted, looking around the room. "It's after 10 in the morning. Ed never misses anything to do with food. He woke me about as 6:30 to get some ingredients for some stupid black hair dye…"

Something clicked. Black clothes with long sleeves and gloves. Ed wore black clothes with long sleeves and gloves. The first night Harry met Ed he had his long hair pulled back in low braid. There was also the black hair dye he asked for. The looked at the man's eyes. His glasses had slid down his nose a way and behind the lightly tinted lenses he saw two dark golden orbs staring back at him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD," Harry bellowed, standing up in a fuss as Roy/Ed fellow over backwards, laugh his head off with Tom laughing in the back behind the bar.

"I got you good," Ed laughed, rolling around on the floor. "I know it works now! Thanks for the help!"

"You—You—You—You—You—" Harry spat not quite finding a word he wanted to use.

"Calm down," Ed said, getting up and brushed his pants off. "After reading that article early this morning I was not about to step a toe out there and get mobbed like yesterday. I wanted use a simple disguise that could fool someone who doesn't know me. Seems I can fool those who do know too. I just wanted to see if it would work. Sorry, but I just couldn't resist."

"I see you told Tom about it," Harry snapped, looking at the innkeeper behind the counter.

"He didn't know it was at first until I told him who I was," Ed said, getting back in his chair. "Hair dye and glasses work very well."

"Too well," Harry sighed in agervation, sitting back down.

"You know what was funny," Ed said, raising a brow.

"Was not," Harry stated. "That was a dirty trick!"

"It's was funny and you know it," Ed said, putting on a big, goofy grin.

"Shut up," Harry snapped as smile slid across his face.

(A/N That was chapter 4. I hope you all thought that this was pretty funny. Until next time buh bye.)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. A Chance Meeting

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 5

A Chance Meeting

(A/N Chapter 5 is here I decided to add in a new character that none of you will expect.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

The weekend quickly passed by on into the final week of summer vacation. Ed disguise worked really well no one knew who he was if some asked he just said his name was Roy Mustang. For once (Colonel) Brigadier General Useless was pretty useful. Well, his name was anyway. The week was quickly drawing to a close. Just a one day left until school started.

Harry could hardly while Ed wished he cold prolong it, like forever. After two weeks of navigating Diagon Alley Ed knew where most shops were and what they sold. He had been prolonging in getting only three of his supplies. One was the infamous Monster Book of Monsters, second a pet, and lastly his wand. He'd be damned if he was getting a freaking toad or rat! So that left a cat or owl. Harry had an owl and he always that was pretty cool but he always wanted a cat every since he was little and Al always like them too. But the owl was still a good idea. He weighed his pros and cons of both animals. It was so hard.

He kept thinking it over as he went to pick up the Monster Book. He looked at them in a window and groaned. He walked inside as the shopkeeper look at him standing the door eyeing the ravenous books in the front window.

"Monster Book of Monsters," the shopkeeper asked as Ed nodded, jumping as one lunged at him. "Just my luck."

The shopkeeper walked over to the cage putting on a thick glove. Ed watched as the shopkeeper fought with one all the way to the register. Ed slowly approached the counter.

"Make sure to keep this buckle locked tight," the shopkeeper said taking Ed's money. "If not you could loose a finger."

"I'll remember that," Ed said as he watched the man put it in a think case and handed it to Ed. _What kind of class requires a book like this is beyond me._

Ed quickly walked out towards another shop, named Magical Menagerie. If he couldn't find a cat that he liked then he would go for the owl. He slowly opened the door and was hit was rush of noises and smells. He started looking through all of the cages that held cats and God only knows what else.

"Too fat, too thin, too furry, totally hairless _didn't know they came that way,_" Ed went to cage to cage to cage before turning around after hearing someone scream bloody murder. "And that one has mental issues. Yeah. I'm getting an owl."

Ed quickly ran out the door towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Why couldn't he have the luck of finding a reasonable kitty like Al always did out the rain. No he had to enter a shop where the cats were hairless and/or insane. Ed was in such hurry to leave the get to the Owl Emporium he hadn't realized how close he was to running into someone.

**WHAM!**

They collided and hard. Both hit the ground with a loud thump. Ed noticed there were bags thrown all over the place with their contents spilled all around them. Ed quickly sat up and started to collect the items and put them back in their bags. He didn't even look at the person he ran into.

"I'm so sorry," he said, quickly picking the items.

"You should be," it was a young girl. "I've spent a lot of my allowance on those supplies for school!"

"Listen, Miss, I never—er—HUH," Ed blinked as she looked at the girl age 13 glare at him with big blue eyes framed with blond hair. "Winry?"

"How do you know my name," she spat getting up off the ground. "I'm Winry Archer and I'm sure I don't know who you are!"

"I-I-I'm—" Ed lost his voice as he looked at her reddening face. _Duh, he said there were counterparts in this world. Well, I always though Winry was bit witchy. Wait a minute her last name is Archer? Someone kill me now!_

"Cat got your tongue," she bit out. "You were talking fine earlier. Hurry and finish picking up my things."

Ed huffed and finished picking up her things before she snatched them out of his hands. She glared at him with her bright ocean blue eyes as he stared back at her with his luminous electric gold. She took a step forward to walk pass him when she heard a loud crunch under her shoe. She lifted her foot to find a pair of mangled tint glasses where her foot had been. Ed sighed and picked what was left.

"I hope you didn't need those," she bit out. "Besides you look better without them."

Ed turned a bright red. This wasn't his Winry but the fact this Winry looked every bit like his Winry did not help. She titled her head to one side, looking at the boy clad in black with matching black hair pulled back tightly. He wasn't bad looking not in the least. She turned her head towards a Quidditch shop door as she saw Harry and a redhead picking up an old rat, looking like he had been in a cat fight. Ed was also looking at him. That cat was vicious.

"They need to put that cat down," Ed said, looking at the redhead eyes widen.

"You saw that," he asked, his face wincing. "He nearly tried to kill my pet rat Scabbers."

"I'd be more worried if that thing had rabies," Ed snorted.

"Are you referring to cat or the rat," Winry sneered as Ed blinked. "That rat could have made the poor cat sick. Good thing he never got to eat it."

"Winry," Harry bit out.

"Harry, Ronald," she said with the same sneer on her face. "How nice to see you again. How many points are you going to loose for the Gryffindors this year do to your shenanigans? I'm interested to know. You see Draco and I have made a bet."

"Come off it," Ron snapped. "Why don't you and the other Slytherins find something else better to do?"

"What's the matter? Does the Weasel not like me picking on him," she hummed. "What about you, Potter, got something you want to say?"

"Leave them alone," Ed spoke up, crossing his arms. "There is no reason to pick a fight with them."

"Oh, is that so," she huffed, looking back at Ed. "Would you rather I made you pay for all the damages to the items in my bags?"

"I should make you pay for my glasses you stepped on," he snorted.

"I take back that 'you look better without them' remark," she spat, walking passed the three boys, knocking shoulder with Ed. "Your just an ugly insect."

Ed stuck his tongue out at her as she continued down the street. Harry and Ron looked at him. Talk about childish. Harry then cleared his throat to get Ed's attention.

"Ed, this is Ron and, Ron, this is Ed," Harry said as the two boys looked at each other before shaking hands. "Let's head back to Magical Menagerie. We left Hermione there."

The three boys made their way back to the shop while Ron kept eyeing Ed. Ed tried to ignore it the best he could. Why was this redhead staring at him like that?

"Where's Hermione," Ron asked as they drew closer to the shop.

"Probable getting her owl—" Harry said, reaching the door as Hermione walked.

Ed and Ron looked down at the ginger colored bundle in her arms.

"You BOUGHT that monster," Ron and Ed said in unison.

"He's GORGEOUS, isn't he," Hermione said happily, looking at the two boys gawking at her.

"It looks like he ran his face into a wall one too many times," Ed said with a shuttered, looking at its face. "You should have gotten one those hairless wonders in there instead of that whatever it is!"

"You mean one those sphynxes or a Peterbald," Hermione asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," Ed nodded.

"I much more prefer Crookshanks over those things," She huffed, rubbing her nose in the cat's fur. "Yes, do, Crookshanks."

"Speaking of pets, have you got one yet, Ed," Harry asked as he shook his head.

"Ed? As is Edward Elric," Hermione asked quite loudly.

"HUSH," Ed snapped, clamping her mouth shut. "Not here!"

"Ed, why don't you meet us back that the Leaky Caldron," Harry said as Ed nodded.

"Oh, wait can you to take this with you," Ed asked taking the think case off his shoulder. "It the biting book and it's been banging up against my hip. I'm getting bruised there."

Harry took the case feeling the Monster Book bounce around wildly. Ed then waved at them as they left before looking at the shop he was standing in front of.

* * *

"I'm back," Ed said, walking inside. "Harry, give me a hand!"

Harry quickly hurried over to Ed and grabbed a cage out of his hands. Ed still had some other items in his arm. Harry quickly sat the cage down near Mr. Weasley as Ed set the rest of the items down as well.

"I thought you only had to get your wand and a pet, Ed," Harry asked as Ed let an exhausted breath. "What's all this other stuff for?"

"Well, I'll be, boy, you got yourself a Sphynx," Mr. Weasley said, looking inside the cage. "They're a rare breed from what I've heard."

"That's what the lady at the shop said," Ed said, sitting rubbing his back.

"Ed, this is Mr. Weasley. Ron's father," Harry said. "He works with the Ministry. I was telling him that you were staying here."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Mr. Weasley said putting out his hand as Ed took it. "I read about you in paper last week. So, you're the son of Hohenheim."

"Yeah," Ed drawled, opening the cage and pulled out the cat.

"'How to Care for Your New Sphynx,'" Ron said aloud, looking at book on the bar. "There's a book that tells how to take care of this type of cat?"

"Well, of course, Ron," Hermione spoke up. "They're not like a normal cat. They have no fur. They need special care. I'm really surprised to got one of those cats."

"Well, I figured if you can get a flat faced nut job I could get a hairless lover," Ed snorted, hold the cat like a baby. "They're suppose be really affectionate cats."

"How come you couldn't have gotten one of those, Hermione," Ron whined, point at Ed's cat.

"There is nothing wrong with Crookshanks," Hermione snapped, rubbing her cat behind the ears. "He's a sweet as can be."

"Yeah right," Ron said under his breath.

"Ah, you must be Edward," said another redhead a little older than Ron. "Name's Fred. This is here is my twin George."

"I see you already meet Ron and Father," George spoke up. "Mum is around her somewhere."

"Most likely helping Ginny."

"She's our sister."

"Our little sister."

"Our only sister."

"The youngest of us all."

"So, you going to Hogwarts?"

"We're in the Gryffindor house."

"All our family is."

"Wouldn't mind having you there."

"Our elder brother, Percy--"

"--Is head boy for the Gryffindors."

"Just watch out--"

"--For Professor Snape."

"He hates anyone that's not in the Slytherin house."

"Especially the Gryffindors."

Ed just stared at the twins. How did they do that? He had seen other twins do that but these two had it down packed to an art form. Ed just blinked and shook his head. Then saw young girl with red and woman with red hair walk down the steps.

The little girl quickly went running up to Mr. Weasley. She then turned and spotted the cat in Ed's arms.

"What is that thing," she asked, pointing at the cat.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said in firm voice. "Be nice."

"It's a cat," Ed said flatly. "It's called a Sphynx."

"It's a cat," she blinked as Mrs. Weasley walked up behind her. "It has no hair. It doesn't even have whiskers!"

"That's enough, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "Forgiver her. She's never seen anything like your cat before. I'm Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm Ed Elric," Ed said.

"OH, so you're the one I've heard all about," she said with delight. "I'm sorry that your father has been deceased for so many years. If you need anything feel free to ask us."

"Thanks," Ed said sheepishly.

"It's says that a Sphynx needs weekly bathing," Hermione said, looking through Ed's care book. "You also can't let them get too cold or too hot."

"You can be a kill joy," Ron sighed. "He just got the cat. Don't turn him against it already."

"I'm not. I'm just saying he's going to have be real careful with him," Hermione stated.

"It's actually a 'her'," Ed said, opening a bag with his free hand. "The cage said her name was Trisha. That's my mom's name. I already browsed through book. So, I got a couple of sweaters, the special soap for her skin, and a few other things."

"Oh, I just remembered," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry wrote to me at the beginning of the week. He wrote that you are in dire need of some clothes. Well, I went around the house looking for some of the old clothes my boys don't wear anymore. I have a trunk upstairs for you go through and see what fits."

"Thanks, I could really use the new clothes," Ed nodded welcoming the new clothes.

* * *

Ed was not expecting to take a car ride to the train station but he didn't complain. Compared to the wild bus ride he would much more take something a little more normal. The large group arrived at King's Cross with only a few minutes to spare. They unloaded their luggage and quickly headed towards the plat form.

Percy had explained the barrier to Edward and if he was nervous it was best to run through it. Mr. Weasley said they were going to do it in pairs. Harry and Mr. Weasley went through first. Careful of the train that just pulled up. Next Percy and Ginny went.

Ed went in with Hermione. He saw a large red steam engine in front him. Now this was more like home. He was going by steam engine that was large relief to him. Hermione quickly took Ed on of the cars where the dropped off there luggage before going back out say good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ed thanked Mrs. Weasley again for the clothes. The whistle blew and the kids quickly finished there goodbyes jumping before the doors were closed up tight. Only thing left to now was ride.

(A/N That was the end of chapter 5. I hope you all like this one like the others. Buh Bye.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Train Ride from Hell Pt 1

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 6

Train Ride from Hell Pt. 1

(A/N Wow, so a lot of you thought that was funny with the cat and the alternate Winry being a Slytherin. Well now we're on the train let see what happens now.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry said, now that they could no longer see the station.

"You want me to stay out until ya'll are done," Ed asked.

"No, you can stay," Harry said.

"What about me," Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"Go away, Ginny," his brother ordered.

"Oh, that's nice," she snapped, walking off.

The group quickly looked round for a spare room only finding one towards the very back. It was empty. Well, almost there was a man sitting in one of the seats a sleep against a window.

"Who d'you reckon he is," Ron asked, sitting down.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," breathed Hermione.

"How d'you know that," Ron blinked.

"It's on his case," she said, point at his on the rack.

"So, it is," Ed sighed, sitting down next to Harry.

"Wonder what he teaches," Ron mused.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts maybe," Ed said. "Harry mentioned that the seat was in need of filling so it could be this guy."

"That's what was going to say," Hermione nodded.

"Great those two are starting to think alike," Ron moaned.

After that Harry went on to tell the others about the argument between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley last night and the warning Mr. Weasley gave him just before they left. The teen in the apartment look shocked. Two more than the other.

"You're not going to try and go after him are you," Ed asked.

"Of course not," Harry snapped. "But somehow trouble seems to find me no matter what I do."

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," Ron swallowed. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prison too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they," Hermione asked. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out from him too…"

"Hey, Ed, when are you going to dye your hair back," Harry asked as Ed blinked.

"Dye is hair back," Hermione asked, looking at Ed. "Your hair isn't black?"

"No, it's actually blond," he said with a smile. "I dyed my hair so no one would recognize me and hound about my dad."

"You don't like being famous," Ron asked.

"I was already pretty well known on my side of the Gate but not because of my Father," Ed snorted. "I just don't want to be compared to my Old Man. I don't want to hear it. They think I'll be just like him and I'm not. In fact Dad and I never saw eye to eye. In fact not long after my little brother was born he left."

A few seconds later a piercing noise came from Harry's trunk. After figuring out what it was and making it stop. It was a Sneakoscope. After few arguments about it going off the conversation turned to the town Hogsmeade. About all the different things you could buy there, mainly at the sweetshop. Ed looked somewhat forward to this town mainly for the sweets but remembered he had no permission slip.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge didn't either," Harry mopped.

"You're not allowed to come? But—no way—McGonagall or someone will give you permission—"

"Since when do teachers give the okay for something like that," Ed snorted, crossing his arms.

"You can't go either, can you," Ron asked as Ed moaned. "Why not? You're your own guardian, right?"

"I was never given the okay to go," Ed sighed.

"You two could ask Fred or George about some of the secret passages."

"I don't think Harry needs to be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but—"

"Ron, just drop it," Ed said. "I'm fine with not going. Beside if Black did work with Voldemort I'd think he might go straight for Harry for revenge."

"Don't let that thing out," Ron snapped as Hermione picked up Crookshanks' basket and opened it.

Crookshanks leapt out at Ron, landing on his lamp.

"Get out of here," Ron bit out, pushing the cat away.

"Ron, don't," Hermione snapped.

The noise from the argument caused the professor to stir. Ed bent down and picked his cage for Trisha up and let her out. He then pulled a sweater out for her noticing the clouds growing darker outside. A little while later the food cart came down the corridor. They quickly jumped at the chance for food. They tried to wake the professor to ask if he wanted anything but no response.

A while later as the group talk, listening to rain they started to hear foot steps heading to their compartment. They looked towards the door to see a group of three people. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe had arrived as usual like every year to say their version of hello, which was not really a hello.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy drawled. "Potty and the Weasel. I heard your family finally got their hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up at the remark about his mother and knocked over Crookshanks' basket.

"Ron, calm down," Ed said, getting up as Ron sat back down.

"What's this," Malfoy sneered. "You sticking up for that Weasel?"

"This is a private compartment if you don't mind," Ed snapped getting right up in Malfoy's face.

"You don't scare me," Malfoy snorted. "Who are you anyway?"

"Roy Mustang," Ed said flatly, crossing his arm. "I'm asking you nicely to leave this area."

"'Roy Mustang,'" Draco scoffed. "You're named after a bloody horse! Hahaha!"

"Better to be named after a horse than be an actual jack-ass," Ed said as Draco's face fell quickly.

"How dare you," Draco spat as Crabbe and Goyle drew in closer to Edward.

"I wouldn't try anything," Ed smirked, hooking a thumb to the man asleep behind him. "That's Professor R. J. Lupin. New teach for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's a light sleeper. Wouldn't want to wake him, now would we?"

Draco peered over Ed's shoulder to see the sleeping man in the back, leaning up against the window.

"C'mon," Draco huffed, summoning his henchmen to follow him.

Ed closed the door and stat back down between Harry and the Professor. Ron and Hermione just stared him as he picked Trisha back up and sat her back in his lap.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said with large smile. "I loved that jack-ass line!"

"You should be careful, Ed," Hermione sighed. "His father is with the Ministry."

"I already know that," Ed snorted. "I fought him about week ago, remember?"

"Yeah, you really let him have it," Ron nodded. "I would have loved to seen that!"

I few minutes later the sounds of more foot steps made their way down the hall. They watched as the door slid open to reveal an irate Winry glaring right at Ed.

"So, you're Roy Mustang," she bit out as Ed's eyes grow wide. "How dare you call Draco that!"

"I was only stating the truth," Ed smirked, petting his grey and white sphynx. "Would you like me to tell you what my opinion of you is? It begins with B and ends with I-T-C-H."

"You vulgar little maggot," she hissed, stomping her foot on the floor.

"L-little," Ed's face darkened VERY quickly and he started to shake in anger.

"Yes, little," she bit out. "L-I-T-T-L-E!"

Just before Ed could lung at the girl he felt the train start to slow down.

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"So, why are we stopping," Ron asked, looking the people around him.

Winry took a step back to looking down the corridor to see what was going on as Harry stuck his own head out to see other doing the same. The train was getting slower and slower as the sound of the wind and rain got louder and louder from the lack of sound coming from the train. The train then came to stop with a sharp jolt, sending Winry head first into the compartment hitting her head on the floor. Just getting missed by some luggage.

"What the bloody hell was that," she moaned, still resting on the floor as the lights went out.

"We came to a stop," Ed said, looking out the window the best he could.

"What's going on," Ron said.

"OUCH," Hermione yelped "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry closed the door and sat back finding a new person sitting beside him. He groaned, barely making out Winry, leaning up against Ed on the seat in between them.

"D'you think we've broken down," Ron asked.

"Dunno…"

"W-why are you l-leaning up against m-me," Ed gulped, feeling a lot of weight from Winry on him. "Why don't y-you head back t-to your own c-compartment?"

"Like I'm going to walk down that aisle when it's this dark," she snorted. "Besides right here is just fine."

"No it isn't," Ed laughed, nervously.

"You sick minded—"She snapped, hitting him in the head.

"I wasn't thinking that," Ed bit back. "You didn't have to hit like that!"

"Quiet," the professor mumbled as the two got quiet again.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said, peering out the window. "I think people are coming aboard."

The door opened again only to have someone else fall in over Harry's legs. It was Neville.

"Hullo, Neville," Harry said, helping the boy up to his feet.

"Harry? Is that you," he asked into the darkness. "What's happening?"

"No idea—sit down—"

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm goin to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione said, getting started towards the door

**THUD!**

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—"

"Not here," Harry shouted. "I'm here!"

"I've already got a girl on my lap, thanks!" Ed said, picking his cat up before Ginny could sit.

**WHAK!**

"PERVERT!"

"Not you! The cat!"

"OUCH!" Neville screamed.

"Quiet," Professor Lupin said again this time finally waking up.

No one else spoke as they continued to hear the professor move around. A moment later there was light in the compartment. Professor Lupin seemed to beholding handful of flames. Ed rubbed his eyes from the sudden light.

"Stay where you are," he said in a rough voice getting to his feet.

"What's going—UMPH," Winry's mouth was covered by Ed's hand, watching the door slowly open before the professor could reach it.

There was something in the door clouded in darkness. What is that thing? Ed felt Winry's grip surround him, holding him tightly. Ed's face started take on a look of fear as the stared at the thing. What was it? It was scaring him, horrifying him.

(A/N Oh, what's going to happen now? Only I know the answer to that! Hahaha! Review and I might tell you!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Train Ride from Hell Pt 2

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 7

Train Ride from Hell Pt. 2

(A/N So a lot of you liked that that last chapter. Thanks a lot. We'll here is part two!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Quiet," Professor Lupin said again this time finally waking up.

No one else spoke as they continued to hear the professor move around. A moment later there was light in the compartment. Professor Lupin seemed to beholding handful of flames. Ed rubbed his eyes from the sudden light.

"Stay where you are," he said in a rough voice getting to his feet.

"What's going—UMPH," Winry's mouth was covered by Ed's hand, watching the door slowly open before the professor could reach it.

There was something in the door clouded in darkness. What is that thing? Ed felt Winry's grip surround him, holding him tightly. Ed's face started take on a look of fear as the stared at the thing. What was it? It was scaring him, horrifying him.

* * *

(Present time)

Harry and the other had the same feeling of dread and coldness cover them all at once. Harry stared at the thing that as it reached a hand out to him. He got light glimpse of the creature under the hood. It then drew its hand back. The cold only strong as though his was washing over, saturating him down to his bones. He felt himself growing weak and a being dragged down. There was screaming suddenly that only he could hear. He tried to reach out for the person but his arms could not move. Then blackness…

A moment later the thing turned towards Ed. Images of his past raced through his mind. His mother dieing, the night they tried to bring her back, Barry the Chopper, Nina, Scar, the Homunculi, and many more. But the one that really got him was the night when he and his brother risked everything to bring back their mother. The fear and pain played over and over again in his mind. He was cold very cold. It was soaking down to his bones. There was a large knot his throat and he wanted to scream but couldn't. He then blacked out with Winry still wrapped around him hiding her face in his shoulder.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" the voice was fussy as were the other once

"How's, Eh—er—Roy?"

"Like I know or care!"

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"W—what?"

Harry opened his feeling hand smacking the side of his face. The lights were on and he could feel the train moving. He was on the floor Hermione and Ron were beside him he then looked up on the seat to see Ed was out cold with Winry right beside him with arms crossed.

"Are you okay," Ron asked. "You and Ed just fainted! That was really freaky!"

"What happened," Harry asked, looking at his friends. "Where's that—that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," Ron answered in a nervous voice.

"But I heard screaming—"

"M-my head," Ed moaned reaching for his head.

"You're awake," Hermione said, looking over at Ed.

"What the hell was that damn thing," Ed grumbled, holding a hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose, where his glasses are resting. "I feel sick…"

"Well, if you're going to puke," Winry snorted, point away from her. "Do it over there."

"GAG!" Ed faked.

"That's not the least bit FUNNY," Winry bit out moving over.

"That was just practice," Ed laughed, holding his stomach.

**Snap!**

The group jumped as they turned to see the professor breaking up large chocolate bar.

"There, you two," he said, handing a piece to each of them. "Eat it. It'll help."

They both took the chocolate and looked at neither of them took a bite. Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sick to my stomach and first thing you hand his food," Ed moaned, giving Professor Lupin a weird, but took the chocolate. "And chocolate to boot. So, Prof, can you tell us what that thing was?"

"A dementor," Lupin said, giving another piece to Harry and the others. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

"You mean that was an Azkaban guard," Winry asked, taking a bit of the chocolate. "What was it doing here? Has the Ministry gone mad, letting those things on board the school train?"

"What she said," Ron said, nodding at Winry.

"I'm going to have a word with the driver," The professor said, getting up. "Excuse me."

"Where's Trisha," Ed asked looking around the small compartment.

"She's under the seat," Harry said, reaching under the seat for the cat. "C'mer, girl."

Harry picked up the shivering cat in the red sweater and handed her back to Ed. Ed quickly wrapped her up in his school robe close to his body to keep her warm.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry," Hermione asked.

"I don't get it… What happened," he asked, whipping his brow.

"Well—that thing—the dementor—stood there and looked around (I mean I think it did, I couldn't see its face)—and you—you—and Roy just—"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you and Roy, and walked toward the dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'none of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"You said, 'and' 8 times," Ed said as Hermione gave him a look.

"It was horrible," Neville said in high pitch voice. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"Yeah, like jumping into frozen river," Winry nodded.

"I felt weird," Said Ron. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"

Ginny, who was huddled in a corner looking just about as bad as Ed and Harry let out let out a sob; Hermione went over to her put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you—fall off your seats," Harry asked awkwardly.

"Roy just slumped down so that he almost fell," Ron said, looking at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad… You and Roy were the only ones to pass out."

Harry felt weak and shivery like he was getting well from a bad illness. Ed felt the same way, not well at all. Professor Lupin came back and he paused as he entered. He took a small look around the compartment and smiled.

"I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know…"

"I don't think I my stomach can take food," Ed said, watching Harry take a bite of the candy.

"Or is that just hate milk in general," Hermione said, getting a look from Ed. "You really don't taste the milk."

"I know that," Ed bit out. "It's just that I might bring it back up in Winry's lap."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Winry snapped.

"Trust me you'll feel better. We'll be at Hogwarts in 10 minutes," the professor said. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine," Harry murmured.

"Prof," Ed said as Lupin sat back down beside by the window. "Can I have a word with you after everyone's off?"

"Of course," he nodded, looking at Ed. "You ever going to the chocolate?"

"It has milk in it," he said, quietly. "I hate milk."

"I know it," Hermione piped up.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Once the compartment was emptied Ed closed the door back so, no one would hear him. He turned back to Professor Lupin and sighed.

"Prof, I have a favor to ask of you," Ed said as Lupin raised a bow. "First off my real name is Edward Elric."

"So, your name's not Roy," He asked as his eye widened for a second. "Alright, what can I do for you, Edward?"

"This may sound a bit weird but when we get inside could you tell the other teachers to call me Roy Mustang," Ed sighed as Lupin gave him a funny. "I don't like being hounded and compared to my late Father, Hohenheim. Everyone thinks I'm just like him and I'm not. So, I don't want anyone other than the teachers to know who I really am. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I believe I do, Edward," He said, nodding his head slightly. "You want to remain as Roy so you can be left alone."

"You got it," Ed said, giving him the thumbs up.

"I think that can be arranged," Lupin said, standing up. "Now we better hurry out. You're a transfer student so; you'll be riding with the first years."

"Say what," Ed blinked. "Why?"

"Just messing with you," He chuckled, patting Ed on the shoulder. "You'll be riding with Harry and the others. But you will have to be sorted with the first years however. So, once you're inside just stayed by the first years and Professor McGonagall will call the names of those to be sorted."

"Okay," Ed said, hurrying out of compartment. "Thanks."

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron waited anxiously for Ed to show up. The carriages where almost filled. Ed was taking a long time to show up. Harry kept staring at the front stagecoach trying to figure out if there was some invisible thing pulling it or if it bewitched so that once they were full they started towards the castle. He then heard running foot steps on the wet ground, hurrying towards them. Hermione was the first to spot him.

"Roy, what took you," Hermione asked as Ed came running towards her and the others. "We were getting worried."

"It was nothing you need to—GOOD GOD WHAT IS THAT THING," Ed yelled, sliding to a stop, pointing at the front of the carriage.

"What thing," Ron asked, not seeing anything. "I don't see anything there."

"You're kidding right," Ed said as his draw dropped. "You can't miss that thing!"

"Really, we don't see anything," Harry said, crossing his arms. "Stop playing games and get in. The stagecoaches are leaving."

Ed was shoved inside by Harry as the other two quickly got in just as the stagecoach started moving.

"Are you sure you can't see those things pulling the carriages," Ed asked as the three shook their heads.

"Did you bump your head or something," Ron asked, looking at Ed beside him.

"No, I didn't," Ed snapped with huffy voice. "Just forget it! _I'll ask Professor Dumbledore or maybe even Lupin about them._

* * *

The carriage finally came to stop the first out was Hermione and Ron. Harry got out next as a delighted voice sounded in his ear. Harry knew who was. Draco had been waiting for him.

"You FAINTED, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth," Malfoy smiled. "You and the Horse actually FAINTED?"

**KICK!**

Malfoy found the sole of a shoe planted firmly in his face. The shoe was not moving. It was cold, wet, and full of dirt. His nose was starting to throb badly.

"Horses can kick," Ed snapped, pushing Malfoy to the ground with own good shove with his auto-mail leg. "Jack-ass! Let's go."

Ed turned on his heel and stomped up the step. His three companions exchanged glances and quickly followed him, not wanting to be around when Malfoy got off the ground. Draco quickly got of the ground and pushed his through the throng of students to get back at Harry and the others. He quickly grabbed hold of Ron to get the group's attention.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron snapped jerking out Draco's grasp.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley," he asked in loud voice. "Did the scary dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"How would you like to find yourself back at the bottom of the steps," Ed bit out, holding a fist in Draco's face only to find a larger hand push his hand down, gently.

"Is there a problem," Lupin asked, releasing Ed's hand.

Malfoy finally got a good look at the new DADA teacher. He wrinkled up his nose looking at raggedy looking clothes riddled with patches and beaten up old suitcase.

"Oh, no—er—professor," he said with a touch are sarcasm.

He then started back up steps taking his to goons with him as he went. The group of for quickly hurried up the steps so they wouldn't be late. Ed was quickly grabbed by an elder lady that Harry called Professor McGonagall. She told him wait with the first years for the house sorting. Ed nodded and looked around to see if he could still see Hermione and the others. He spotted them for brief moment as Professor McGonagall stopped in front them. She escorted out the entrance hall and out of site. Ed sighed and stood surrounded by 11 year-olds. He even spotted the boy that first asked for his autograph back in Diagon Alley. Ed pushed his glass up as far as they could go to keep the kid for recognizing him.

This was going to be one odd adventure of him. He was going have to put up with all this so call magic of theirs, while trying to minimize his use alchemy. Ed practically breathed alchemy and having to use in secrecy or not at all was really going to drive him crazy. But as for now this was the only place he could stay. In sense it was his new home away from home.

(A/N That was the end of chapter 7. I hope you all are happy now that updated it. So please remember to review. Thank you)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. The Stumped Sorting Hat

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 8

The Stumped Sorting Hat

(A/N Finally you can read chapter 8. If you all didn't read the chapter 7 do to the some odd email thing please read that first. So, stop reading the author's note and get to story. Well, stop reading it. This is the authors note. Stop reading it. Read the story! GOD!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Hurry, Hermione," Harry said, running towards the Great Hall. "I want to see what house Ed gets."

Harry and Hermione ran inside huffing and puffing. The crowd of first years had already been seated. The two moaned in disappointment.

"Oh," Hermione said, softly. "We've missed the sorting!"

"Look, Roy hasn't been sorted yet," Harry said, shoving Hermione in seat next Ron.

"You cut it close," Ron said as Harry quickly sat down. "What took you?"

"Shhhhhh," the two hissed, looking at the front of the Great Hall where Ed was standing beside Professor Flitwick as McGonagall sat down at the teachers' table.

"Finally I would like introduce our new transfer student," The professor said, looking at Ed. "This young man here is Roy Mustang a 3rd year student. He comes from the United States so; after he is sorted I would like his housemates to show him how we do things here in Hogwarts. Take a seat, Mr. Mustang."

Ed sat down on the small wooden stool, leaning forward a bit to have Flitwick placed the hat on his head. Ed sat up strait, feeling something in his head.

"My, my, you are an interesting one," the hat spoke as Ed jumped lightly. "A very interesting one indeed. Where to put you? You're very difficult to tell what house would best suit you. Your bravery knows no bounds, great for a Gryffindor. But you have a great sense of true loyalty to those around you; Hufflepuff would be just good. Yet you have a great intelligence that rivals even some of your superiors, Ravenclaw perhaps? However in you I sense cunningness along with a great sense of not letting anything stand in your way to achieve your goals, maybe even Slytherin would do for you."

"Sometime today would be nice," Ed grumbled, getting tired.

"You are just too hard to decipher what house would best suit someone like you," the Hat said in a musing voice. "You're enormously brave, exceedingly loyal, extraordinarily intelligent, and exceptionally assertive. You would easily fit in to any of the houses."

"Can't you just pick out the greater of the lesser," Ed asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose where the nose pieces for his glasses were resting. "I would like to get this finished with."

"I can not decide," that hat said flatly. "I'm stumped."

"**GAAAAAAAAAAASP!**" Everyone was now staring at Ed and the Sorting Hat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'STUMPED,'" Ed bellowed, balling his hands into first.

"I mean I'm stumped as where to put you," the hat said truthfully. "All of your qualities are very strong. There is no greater of the four."

"Albus, this has never happened before," McGonagall said, looking at the Headmaster. "Whatever should we do?"

"Yes, what would be the right course of action in something like this," Snape spoke up. "I think Slytherin would be best for him, Headmaster. He will make a great wizard and friends in that house. _I want to keep Edward with the Slytherins. I will not allow another prodigy to slip into the hands of the Gryffindors._"

"Nonsense," McGonagall said sternly, glaring at Snape as Snape glared back her. "Any of the other houses would do just as well. Gryffindor would be more than happy to accept him. _The lasting thing we need is a corrupt alchemist. I would rather see him in any of the other houses other than Slytherin!_"

_Are they fighting over me,_ Ed moaned mentally.

_So, it would seem,_ The hat answered in his head._ I'm sorry that I can not sort you into your proper house._

"I believe letting Roy decide for himself would be best," Dumbledore said, breaking up the glaring match. "Roy, dear boy, what house would you like to be a part of? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff?"

"Hands down I would have to say Gryffindor," Ed said, turning on the stool slightly to see McGonagall smirked proudly and a sleazy looking wizard look very agitated. No doubt that was Professor Snape.

Dumbledore smiled at Ed and pointed at the Gryffindor table where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waving at him anxiously to sit down with them along with other Gryffindors.

Ed handed Flitwick the Sorting Hat, before bowing to the teachers and hurrying over to the Gryffindor table. Ed quickly sat down between Ron and Hermione. Everyone was talking about him and how he managed to stump the Sorting Hat there was also talk about Harry's fainting spell on the train. A moment later Dumbledore stood up to address the student body.

"Welcome," he said, looking out into the throng of students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you well all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused for a moment giving Harry a moment to reflect on what Ron's father had said about Dumbledore not being happy about the dementors at the school. Ed was not pleased as well. That was last thing he wanted.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks."

"Tough luck," Ed said quietly as Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," Dumbledore finished up that part of his speech before beginning on the second half. "On a happier note I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The crowd seemed not too thrilled with the teacher. Not many were clapping and some weren't clapping at all. For those who were in the compartment with exception of Winry Archer clapped their hardest.

"Look at Snape," Ron said to Harry and Ed.

Professor Snape looked exceedingly mad about Lupin getting the job of DADA. Harry didn't like that look.

"What's he so persnickety about," Ed asked Ron.

"I don't know but just watch your back with him," Ron said as Dumbledore continued on.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore said as the applause died out. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs—"

"Ed, what's that face for," Hermione asked.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his left hand on his left leg. _I never met the guy but I can't blame him there._

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"We should've known," Ron snapped, pounding his fists on the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"You don't like him either," Ed asked, getting weird a look from Ron.

"Most everyone loves him, especially us. It's just that Hagrid has a habit of picking up and caring for strange creatures," Hermione said plainly, continuing to clap for the half giant. "He most likely thought they were 'cute' and that's why we're stuck the Monster Book."

"It's anything but cute," Ed groaned, rubbing the bruise on his hip where the book has hit against him yesterday.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"

Ed jumped back slightly, finding plates and goblets full of food and drink. Ron started laughing at Ed's surprised look.

"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione said in stern tone. "Roy's not use to it."

"No, but he sure is quick to grab what he likes," Ron added, seeing Ed fill his plate. "Are you chewing at all or just swallowing?"

"Fery vunny," Ed said with a mouth full of food.

* * *

Morning rolled around and the group of four slowly made their way down the Great Hall for breakfast. They were greeted by Draco telling the other Slytherins a funny story. About Harry and Ed fainting on the train. Laughter started to build from the group surrounding him. All but one of his Slytherin audience was laughing. Winry was the only one not to find the story funny. She had been in the compartment and knew what happened and it was nothing to laughing at. Harry and Ed walked by as Draco pretended to have a swooning fit.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, from behind Ed and Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter, Mustang," a girl named Pansy Parkinson, with a pug like face. "The dementors are coming! WOOOOOOOO!"

"Knock it off," Winry said, hitting Pansy in the back of the head as Harry and the others walked by.

"What was that for, Winry," she snapped, rubbing the back of her head. "I was having bit of fun with them was all."

Winry just glared at Pansy as Draco looked up at her funny, raising a brow.

"Oh, I forgot you were with them when the dementor came in," Draco said in a nonchalant tone. "How are feeling this morning?"

"Glad to know you care," she snorted, walking away from the group. _What a jerk! He wouldn't think it was so funny if he was one to have come face to face with that thing._

"New third-year course schedules," George said, passing them down to Harry. "What's up with you two?"

"Malfoy," Ron groaned, sitting down beside George, glaring at the Slytherin table, watching Winry walk away not at all thrill about something, before sitting down farther at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretend to faint again.

"That little git," his said in calm voice. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said. "They're horrible things, those dementors. Hey, Ed, what are you staring at? Oh, Miss Archer, eh? You like her or something?"

"It's Roy and get real," Ed said, turned his head away from her. "She just reminds me of someone back home."

"Oh, like girlfriend," George spoke up with a large grin on his face seeing Ed's cheeks take on light pink hue. "Do I see a blush on his face, mate?"

"Brother, I do believe you do," Fred said, elbowing his twin as Ed only turned a brighter pink. "Oh, don't look now, Roy, but your girl is coming this way."

"She's not my girl," Ed bit out, going even pink feeling her brush up against his back. "**Gulp!"**

"What do you want, Winry," Harry asked, looking at the blond hair and blue eyed girl behind him. "Don't you want to watch Malfoy make fun us of anymore?"

"I just came to drop this off," she said, setting down a newspaper between Ed and Harry. "Seems that Roy has made Hogwarts history last night."

Ed quickly scrambled to pick up the paper before anyone else. He opened it a to find a large article about the American transfer that could not be sorted. Hermione and the Weasleys were trying to see what Ed was reading.

"What does it say," Ron asked. "C'mon, tell us!"

"Last night a new 3rd year American transfer student named, Roy Mustang, baffled everyone around him when the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat was unable to sort him into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. 'Never in Hogwarts' history has the Sorting Hat ever failed to sort a student into his or her proper house,' Minster Fudge said in a short interview, after we received an owl from the school. 'To have all four qualities is astounding and a wonder to behold. I hope to expect great things from this young man.'

"Because the Sorting Hat could not choose what house would best suit Mustang, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, gave Roy the chance to choose what house he would like to be placed in. 'Hands down I would have to say Gryffindor,' he was reported to have said, according to the anonymous letter received late last night. The history books are going to have a new section in them next year about the young American, Roy Mustang, and how he managed to 'stump' the Sorting Hat. We hope to be able to speak with some of the teachers and Roy himself sometime in the near future to get more information on this most intriguing, history making event. AH, SHIT!"

"So, much for staying out of the limelight," Hermione sighed in a whisper.

"Who could have sent that letter last night," Ron asked, looking around at everyone.

"Well, whoever did it wasn't doing it out of malice," Harry spoke up, crossing his arms. "So, Roy, don't go having a fit."

"I'm not having a fit," Ed snapped as his right eye was twitched fiercely.

"Then why is your eye twitching," the twins said in unison.

Ed gave his famous "I'm going to kill you any second now" glare to the twins. Their faces paled and sweat started to form on their brows. They shivered even though it wasn't cold. This young man gave one hell of a death glare.

"Sc-scary," they squeaked out, holding onto each other.

"Oh, brother," Ron moaned, crossing his arms.

"Here," Ed said, folding the paper up and held it out to Winry.

"You can keep it," she said in a nasty tone, pushing it away from her. "I don't want it."

"I don't have a disease," he bit out as his eyes narrowed.

"I just don't want it," she snapped, crossing her arms. "I have another anyway, that one's yours."

"Gee, thanks," Ed said not at pleased. "You don't mind if torch it, do you?"

Winry's face looked hurt for a second, before going back to her original snooty demeanor. However it didn't go unnoticed by Ed or by anyone else for that matter. She turned on her heel and stomped off and away from them with her hands balled into fists, swaying back and forth.

"Oops," Ed said in hushed tone. "She was being nice, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "In a weird snobby sort of way but yeah, she was being nice."

"Should I…" Ed trailed off, looking at Hermione.

"Yep," Hermione said point off in the direction Winry stomped off to. "Nothing worse than woman scorn especially a Slytherin."

Ed quickly got up and hurried after Winry hoping and praying Winry wasn't going to pull out her wand. But with the teachers not too far away he doubted she would but it didn't hurt to be weary, considering he did know one single spell.

"Winry, hold up," Ed said catching up to her. "Stop for a minute!"

"Hmph," she snorted, picking up her pace.

"Will you just stop so I can talk to you," Ed snapped, running towards her. "STOP AWREADY!"

Winry was playing hard to get that was for sure. Ed followed her around the Great Hall four time as the teachers continued to watch in dull amusement. At round 5 Ed finally caught up to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a stop.

"Will you listen to me, please," he huffed, not letting go of her.

"What for," she bit out, puller hand had free and place them on her hips.

"Uh… Um…"

"I'm waiting."

"I forgot," Ed said with a big grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"You chased me around the Great Hall 5 times only to forget when you caught me," she clicked. "It wouldn't happen to have been an apology, would it? Well?"

"Uh, well, actually…"

"Forget it," she moaned, turning her back on him.

"I'm sorry," he said, hearing Winry grunt. "Really, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that!"

"Sure you didn't," she said, crossing her arms.

"I didn't know you were being nice by giving me that paper," he said, walking around to face her. "What can I do to make up to you?"

Winry had an evil smirk grow on her face as Ed swallowed. That left open far too may things that she could do to him.

"That is in reasonable bounds of course," he added but her smirk did not falter from her face.

(A/N And so ends chapter 8. I hope enjoyed this chapter. Please review when you get the chance thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. What Winry wants, Winry gets

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 9

What Winry wants, Winry gets.

(A/N What in the world could Winry want from him? Only I know so get reading.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I want you to lose the specs for starters," she said, taking off his glasses and dropped them to the ground, before crunching them with her shoe.

"What did you do that for," Ed bit out, bending down to pick up what was left of his glasses but Winry kept a firm foot on them. "Get off of my glasses!"

"You look better without them," she said, grabbing the back of his robes and pulled him up to look at her. "Beside I don't think you needed them anyway. You always kept them too low on your nose. They won't do you any good down there. And secondly for one whole day you'll have to do whatever I say."

"Like hell I will," he snapped.

"Either that or I'll make up some ridiculous rumor that you are a peeping-tom and that you like both girls and boys," she said watching Ed's face turned a bright, furious red. "What do you say? Word travels fast through Hogwarts, Roy. Be my servant for one whole day or have the whole student body against you? What's your choice?"

"That's a threat not a choice," Ed snapped, getting her face.

"I think I'll tell Draco first that you're bi and a total pervert," she grinned, walking toward Draco. "He already says he hates Yanks and you know how influential he can be around the school."

"Nonononono," he panicked, running in front her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back. "You win, you win!"

"I knew you would see things my way," she said proudly. "_Hahaha! He's all mine! He's most definitely a Gryffindor! They are so easy to manipulate!_ I'll see you at lunch and in class. I believe it's that class with the bumbling idiot Hagrid."

"You mean Care of Magical Creatures," Ed said in a dead tone.

"Yes, that one," she smirked, patting him on the head like a dog. "I'll have something for you do by lunch. Meet me at the door to the Great Hall just before lunch."

She walked away with a light skip in her step. Ed moaned watching her disappear into the crowd of students. He would have to be her slave just to save face not that he was saving much. No telling what she was scheming for him to do. He really disliked this school, mainly the students in Slytherin. He could only imagine what Ron and the others would say and what he would have to do for a whole day.

* * *

Ed slowly climbed down the ladder from Professor Trelawney class with Ron, Harry, and Hermione leading. It was a hassle just finding the class thanks to that nut job painting that moved around like madman. Sir Cadogan was a real pain and until Ed threatened to get some turpentine and use the next time he saw him. That quickly solved that problem.

But once in class things were not looking any better. Professor Trelawney was just as nutty as the armored painting that they had tried to keep up with, if not worse. The moment she saw Ed she quickly started going off some acid trip. She had to have been on something was Ed's first thought. Also the whole tealeaves thing was a farce as far as he was concerned. How the hell were you suppose to learn about someone's future just by looking at what was left in the bottom of their cup? And that whole "Grim" thing with Harry was enough to die laughing about. Of course he didn't laugh outwardly about it, seeing Harry turn frightfully pale after hearing what she said the Grim meant.

Ed followed them to Professor McGonagall's class. Harry's mood was just a grim as his so-call fortune was. Ed was again not too keen on the class. But was somewhat surprised to see McGonagall change into a cat. Ed at a mixed look of "seen it" and "wow." She caught Ed's strange look and sighed. She then asked the rest of the class what was wrong with them. Only one that didn't seem be really down was Edward he was bored looking. Once the class mentioned Trelawney she simply asked who was going to die this year. Harry spoke up and McGonagall told him not worry about it. That Trelawney does it every year and she even managed to get him to laugh.

Then came lunch one of the few meals Ed was dreading. He was look around for Winry know she could be anywhere near the door. Maybe he could sneak in and not be seen by her. He was almost inside and still no sign of her. Maybe she got sick or something and couldn't make to lunch.

"Oh, Roy," Winry chimed, bounding happily towards her new toy. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"No," he drawled, turning around to meet her with anger in his eyes and a forced smile. "How could I forget?"

"Forget what," Harry blinked, looking at Ed's eye twitch again.

"Oh, hasn't he told you yet," Winry was beaming with happiness and triumph. "To make up for his insult this morning Roy has to obey me for the day. Whatever I want him to do he'll have to do like a good little dog."

"LITTLE DOG," Ed shouted his eyes darkened and face seemed to change to one of pure evil.

"Down boy," she said, pointing at her feet like he really was a dog. "Or else I'll tell everyone about—"

Ed got down on the floor and glared up at her with pure hate. She smirked smugly at him.

"Ed, you're not really going to let her do this to you," Hermione said, looking down at Ed.

"Who's Ed," Winry asked, looking at Hermione jump like she said something she shouldn't have.

"It's my middle name," Ed said, looking up at Winry. "Roy Edward Mustang. _Geez, that sounds terrible. If I ever get back to my world I'm never going to mention this to Mustang._"

"Roy Edward Mustang," Winry repeated, letting it roll off her tongue as if to taste it. "It sounds odd, almost phony."

"Trust me it's my name," Ed said, getting up.

"I didn't say you could get up," she snapped, pushing him back down to the floor.

"I'm not going to sit on this dirty floor all day," he bit out, getting up, crossing his arms. "I would like to eat my lunch!"

"How rude of you," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't speak that way to me!"

"Lady, you have NO idea what I would really LOVE to say to YOU," Ed said, baring his teeth, remembering what Dumbledore told him not to do with his language.

"Oh, come off it," she said, waving a hand carelessly at Ed. "Put this on!"

"It's a dog collar," Ed said, looking at the black, spiked collar with distaste. "I'm not a dog!"

"Today you are," she said, unbuckling it. "Don't worry I didn't put any spells on it."

"I'm not wearing it," he snapped, turning on his heel, and started to stomp off.

"That's what you think," she huffed, grabbing the back of his robes and quickly looped the collar around his neck and buckled it up tight. "You're wearing the collar and that's that!"

"The hell I ain't," Ed bit out, trying to undo the buckle. "C'mon! Come off dammit!"

"I lied," she snorted. "It will only come off until the end of the day or unless I remove it. So, you're stuck with it! Hahahaha!"

"Get it off of me," Ed yelled, pulling at on the collar. "Get it off now! AGH!"

"Nu-uh," she hummed with a gloating smile.

"Winry, take that off of him," Ron said, getting in her face. "Take that off of him right now or I'm telling Dumbledore!"

"Oh, you're going to be a tattletale, is that it, Weasley," She said, poking him in the chest. "Well, if you tell any of the teachers I'll spread that rumor."

"What rumor," Harry asked. "What is she talking about?"

"Come along, Roy," Winry said, grabbing Ed's hand. "I don't wish to explain myself to them. Move it!"

She gave one good tug nearly causing Ed to fall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Ed disappear with Winry into the crowd of hungry students. What rumor? Just what was going on? Was she blackmailing him? She didn't know enough about him to blackmail him though. What was going on?

* * *

When it came time for Hagrid's class, Ed and Winry were nowhere in sight. The three were getting worried about him. Malfoy and his two goons seemed too cheerful about something and where laughing about it the way to Hagrid's class. Hermione then noticed they weren't carrying their books.

"What are they so happy about and where are their books," Hermione asked, looking Ron and Harry shrug.

"Hey, Winry, tell your pet to move it," Draco called out over a few of the students' heads.

The three looked at each other with their mouths dropped. It couldn't be? Ed would never stand for it! What does she have on him? Could she have figured out that Roy Mustang was really Edward Elric and using it against him?

"You heard him," Winry ordered, pushing a heavy loaded Ed in the back.

"I HATE YOU," Ed yelled, caring a total of 5 Monster Books of Monster's. "This is unacceptable!"

"Oh, well," she said, shoving him again. "You can stop here."

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here," Hagrid called out into the crowed. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books."

"How," Draco asked.

"Eh?"

"Who do we open our books," Malfoy said again.

Ed was getting a bad feeling see on how no one were taking their books from him. He looked around to see other kid having same problem with him. Finding all sorts of way to keep the book from biting.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books," he asked, looking around students around him shake their heads. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em. Look—"

For an example he took hold of Hermione's and unbound it before rubbing its back with a finger. The book fell limp and open in his hands.

"Oh, how silly we've all been," Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess! Winry, dear."

"Start stoking," she said, pulling on Ed's collar. "Make if fast so, Hagrid doesn't see."

"WHY DO I—"

"Shut it and stroke," she spat, removing her hands from his mouth.

"Hagrid, Hagrid," Hermione called out. "Winry is making Roy open her book along with Draco's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's!"

"I'm saved," Ed beamed, seeing Hagrid turn around with a very surprised look but not because of what Hermione had said.

"Doesn' that hurt," he asked, pointing down at Ed's right hand, finding a book latched on to his fingers.

"Huh—" Ed looked down at his hand. "OH! OW! Oooouch! Oh, it hurt it hurts! Let go! OOOOW!"

Ed flung his arm, knocking the biting book off his finger, dropping the other books in arms, all but his; that was still strapped around his shoulder in the case the shopkeeper had given him.

"I'll just go to the hospital wing," Ed said, quickly starting to run, holding his hand, pretending like was really killing him. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Harry watched him run out of sight and then remembered Ed didn't even know where the hospital wing was.

"Professor," Harry said, raising his hand. "I'll—"

"I'm going to show Roy where the wing is," Winry said, quickly leaving before Hagrid could say anything.

* * *

Ed quickly ran far enough away from the group not be spotted before he looked down at his black gloves to see his auto-mail shining through. He saw that the metal plating had small dents and scratches from the teeth that book had left.

"Got you," Winry said, stepping out of the bushes, grabbing hold of his right wrist. "Where do you think you were going! Honestly, you—what's this?"

Winry stopped to look at the shiny metal peaking through the tear in his glove. Ed jerked his hand free but left the glove in Winry's hand. She immediately saw Ed's hand and her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't scream," Ed said, grabbing hold of her mouth. "Please don't scream! I can explain!"

Winry shoved him away, knocking him to the ground. She looked down at him as she back up looking disgusted and fearful. What was he? Was one of those Muggle robots she heard about? She took another step back and fell over a tree root. Ed quickly scrambled to his feet and caught her just before she felt.

"Let me go," she ordered, hitting his auto-mail hand. "Release me!"

She gave another hard jerk, sending her down to the ground with Ed on top of her.

"Yaaaah! I'm sorry," Ed said, quickly getting off of the terrified girl. "Listen to me, Winry, let me explain!"

"I'm going to tell everyone about you," she screamed, getting to her feet. "You're some freaky Muggle robot here to spy on the Wizarding World! You're not a wizard! That's why the shorting hat didn't work on you!"

"I'm not a robot," Ed said, taking step towards her. "Just give me the chance to explain this!"

"I won't hear it," she huffed, starting to run. "Get away from me!"

"WINRY," Ed yelled, catching her by her blonde ponytail.

"Ow," she yelped.

"Sorry! Let me explain! I'm not what you think," Ed said, quickly putting his arms up under hers and bent his elbows, and lock his fingers behind her head and detain her. "I didn't want to do this but if this is the only way I can talk to you so, be it! Now hold still! The more you struggle the more it'll hurt! Stand still!"

"Release me right now," she screamed, fighting her hardest against him. "I demand you to release me! You FREAK!"

(A/N that was the end of Chapter 9, please review and tell me what you all think about it. Thank you and buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	10. The Trouble with Slytherin & its Women

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 10

The Trouble with Slytherin & its women

(A/N What could happen in this chapter? Well, start reading if you really want to know.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last time)

"WINRY," Ed yelled, catching her by her blonde ponytail.

"Ow," she yelped.

"Sorry! Let me explain! I'm not what you think," Ed said, quickly putting his arms up under hers and bent his elbows to lock and detain her. "I didn't want to do this but if this is the only way I can talk to you so, be it! Now hold still! The more you struggle the more it'll hurt! Stand still!"

"Release me right now," she screamed, fighting her hardest against him. "I demand you to release me! You FREAK!"

* * *

(Present)

"I know I am a freak," Ed yelled, over her high pitched screams. "Quiet down, Winry! I am not a robot or anything like that! I'm flesh and bone just like you!"

"No, you're not," she screamed, ramming the back of her head into Ed's nose as hard as she could. "You can't even bleed! You're just a machine!"

Ed released her to grab his nose as she took a couple of feeble steps forward, before falling to her hands and knees, tears of fear building in her eyes.

"A machine, am I," Ed asked, removing his hands from his nose. "Then why do I bleed, huh? Look, at me Winry! A machine can't bleed but I'm bleeding and that makes me every bit as human as you!"

"But you can't be," she shrieked, crawling way from him as he walked over to her. "Stay away!"

Ed placed a shoe on her robes, jerking her to a stop, before jumping on her back and pinning her to the wet, grassy ground and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Now listen to me. My real arm and left leg were lost when I was child," he said, making sure to keep his weight fully on top of her. "In place of them have auto-mail. They are prosthetics that are mechanical and can work just as well as any other arm and leg. Only difference is I can't feel with them and they are stronger than an average arm and leg. But that does not make me some type of machine! Now, I'm going to get off you and we can have an intelligent conversation like civilized people or I can continued to detain you like this. Your choice. Nod your head if you can talk to me in a proper manner."

Winry nodded her head wildly, feeling Ed get of her back. Ed sat down on the ground wit his legs cross as Winry got off her belly and rolled over to sit down. She looked up at Ed seeing him put a hand up under his nose that was red and starting to turn black and blue.

"You going to behave," he asked, watching her turn her bright blue eyes off him. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to you keep quiet. I really didn't want you going around telling everybody about my false limbs and not knowing what they were would only make it worse."

"Who are you really," she whispered, looking at the ground. "Even for a Yank you don't act much like third year wizard. It's like everything is new to you, like a Mudblood's first year from a Muggle family. So, tell me, Roy, who are you really are and what do you want here?"

"Who am I? Huh, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell anyone outside of Harry, Hermione, Ron and the teachers," he said with weak smile. "You'll have to keep it secret though and stop making me be your servant for the rest of the day."

She looked at him in contempt as he pointed at the dog collar on his neck. She slowly crawled over to him and unbuckled the collar. She set it down her, lap as Ed rubbed his throat. She lost her toy just so she could figure out who he really was!

"So, who are you," she asked, titling her head to one side. "I kept my end."

"This is who I am…"

**CLAP!**

Ed placed a hand on the ground as bright blue light came out from around his hand. He lifted his hand pulling back, taking a silvery object with it, before close his hand. She leaned back away from him he held his closed towards before unwrapping his fingers. It was silver chain with a symbol on it. A cross with a snake wrapped around it, topped with a crown and a wing on either side of the snake.

"I'm Edward Elric the son of Hohenheim Elric known to you as 'The Great Alchemist,'" he said, dropping the necklace and pendant in her lap. "I too am an alchemist, however I am nothing like my father so, don't go comparing me to him."

"Then you're the one I read in the papers," she asked, pointing at him. "You were the one that fought Draco in Diagon Alley."

"'Faid so," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please keep this quiet. I'm not one for the limelight. I like quiet if I can get it and I better get to the hospital wing. My nose is really throbbing."

"Wait, Roy—er—Edward," she said, grabbing hold her his pants leg as he stood up. "I'll show you the way. You don't know where it is."

"I can find it on my own."

"LET ME TAKE YOU!"

"O-okay…" Ed swallowed.

She got up and grabbed his left hand as he tucked his right hand in his pants pocket. She walked Ed back inside, guiding him to the hospital wing. They weren't in there 5 minutes before they saw Draco coming in held by Hagrid, crying up a storm about his arm and something about bloody Hippogriffs.

* * *

"Roy, how come Winry's been looking at you like that since yesterday," Ron asked, cutting the daisy roots for Draco. "She's been smiling and looking all cute like it's really creepy."

"I don't know," Ed said, cutting up his own roots, trying not to look at her. _I hope she didn't take me giving her the necklace seriously. But Ron is right she's been giving that cutesy look since last night._

"What are you idiots babbling about," Draco asked, getting in Ron's and Ed's business.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ron spat, chopping up the roots as quickly as possible, making them uneven.

"Professor," Malfoy spoke up. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape walked over to the table and looked down at the roots in front Ron and gave him an unpleasant grin. This wasn't a good sign.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley," he said and looked over at Ed's and they were perfect, much to his disliking.

"But, sir—!" Ron replied.

"Now," he hissed.

Ron shoved over his nicely cut roots to Malfoy before looking down at the hack job that was meant to be Malfoy's in the first place.

"Take mine," Ed said, pushing his toward Ron. "I'll fix what you've done and use it myself. Is she still staring at me?"

"Yep," Ron said, taking a quick glance at Winry, before exchanging the roots with Ed.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Malfoy laughed.

"Potter, no, Mustang, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig, seeing on how you see it fit to fix someone else's mistake when they should be able fix it themselves," Snape said, giving Ed a most distasteful stare. "5 points from Gryffindor."

"Son of—" Ed clamped a gloved over his mouth getting a look from Snape that if he should finish that phase it would mean more than just points. _–Bitch!_

Ed took the shrivelfig as Ron finished up what Ed didn't do with the daisy roots. He quickly skinned it and somewhat throw it a Malfoy's glutting head, just missing him, landing on the other side of him.

"Professor Snape," Draco whined. "Roy is throwing things at me!"

"20 points from Gryffindor for disorderly conduct," Snape bit out. "Mr. Mustang, anything else out of you today will land you a week's worth of detention with me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ed said, saluting him in a mocking manner.

Snape seemed to snarl at him, before turning his back on him as Ed salute turn into the famous middle finger. The Gryffindors stifled their laughter to prevent Snape from hearing them.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately," Draco mused in hushed tone.

"None of your business," Ron spat.

"Can't you do something else other then annoy us," Ed snapped, working on the daisy roots.

"Don't get your nose out of joint! Oh, so sorry you already did," he sneered, looking at Ed's bruised nose. "I was just giving Ron and Harry the heads up that Hagrid won't be teaching for much longer. My father has talked to both the school governors and the Ministry. I don't know if my arm will ever be the same."

"If you're so worry about your damn arm I now someone that can cut it off and replace with something else," Ed said through his nose to snotty as Draco held his "hurt" arm close to his body.

"You're trying to get Hagrid fired," Harry snapped in an angry tone taking off the caterpillar's head by mistake.

"Harry," Ed said, nodding his head down towards the caterpillar.

Harry moaned as he looked down at his mistake. Ed snuck an extra he was given my mistake over to him.

"Well, partly, Potter," Draco cooed in a whisper. "But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

"Give them to me. Keep doing what you're doing, Ron," Ed growled, taking Draco's caterpillars.

"Aren't you the helpful one," Draco smirked, watching Ed slice the caterpillars as quick and as clean as he could. "I should ask you from now on."

"You're pushing it," Ed snapped, finishing up the one for Draco. "Take your damn bugs and leave us alone!"

"Orange, Longbottom," Snape's voice sounded far down. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

"Uh oh," Ron said, looking up.

"Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed," Snap continued. "What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom."

Hermione spoke up and told the professor that she could help fix it but Snape shot her down like he did Ed for helping someone. The subject then changed to that of Sirius Black. Of course Malfoy had to put his to cent in about Harry trying to be the hero. Then it came time for them to have their potions graded. It went down hill from there. More points were taken away when Snape found out Hermione had helped Neville.

* * *

It was lunch time now the group made their way down the Great Hall. Lunch of course was it's usually with Draco being the center of attention and milking all the sympathy he could get out his fellow Slytherins. Ed could hardly eat for a change and for a very good reason—

"Is she still staring at me," Ed asked, looking at Harry.

"Still staring at you," he answered looking over his shoulder at the smiling Winry. "What is with her today?"

"I don't know but she's making me so nervous I can barely eat," Ed moaned, looking at the hardly touched food on his plate.

"Must be bad if you can't eat," Ron added as through him a look.

"I'm sure you boys are just being paranoid," Hermione stated.

"Have you seen the way she's been staring at me," Ed groaned with a worried look on his face. "It's really creepy! I mean she almost looks… Almost looks like she…"

"Has crush on you," George stated out of nowhere.

"Most definitely," Fred nodded.

"We over heard some Slytherin girls this morning talking with her."

"And all of them were bugging Winry about where she got this silver necklace."

"She was all starry eyed and told them that it from her secret crush."

"She never said who it was though. But we did manage to sneak a peak at the necklace."

"This is a drawing of the pendant," George pulled out a torn piece of parchment from his robe and it sat down on the table. "Look familiar?"

Harry snatched it and looked over it with Ron and Hermione. They then looked down at Ed's gloves, finding the same symbol on his gloves.

"Did you give her the necklace," Hermione asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but it was only meant to keep her quiet when she found out my real name," He said in a hushed tone. "I never meant anything more than that! Honest!"

"Well, she thinks you meant more," Ron said, looking sick. "Roy, you have a Slytherin girl who wants to be your girlfriend."

"Ew," Ed said, hitting Ron in the back of the head. "The last thing I need is a girlfriend and I most definitely don't want one from Slytherin."

"It's rare enough for Slytherins to date outside their house. Most of them are purebloods," Hermione said very quietly. "But a Slytherin wanting to go with a Gryffindor. It's most unusual."

"'Unusual' is not the word that comes to my mind," Ed sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "I'm getting a headache from all this."

"Roy, it might be wise to set her right before you really hurt her feelings and she takes it out on you," Hermione said as Ed looked at like she had to be kidding.

"Oh, I could, couldn't I. But wait the last time I did that I ended up being her pet for half a day," Ed snapped as his eye twitched again.

"Good point," Hermione moaned.

"So what are you going to do about it then," Harry mused, poking a fork at his food. "I mean you have no feelings for her, right?"

"Of course I don't," Ed huffed, crossing his arms, but his face was a bright pink.

"OOOO, he's blushing," the twins said in high pitch tone.

The next thing the twins knew was a couple of stake knives just missed their heads by an inche or so.

"We need to learn—"

"—to keep our mouths shut!"

(A/N That's the end of chapter 10. I hope you liked it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. Draco’s Embarrassment

Unforeseen Destiny

Chapter 11

Draco's Embarrassment

(A/N What in the world could happen to Draco in this chapter? Well, let's see, shall we?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

When Ed, Hermione, and the others arrived to DADA Professor Lupin was nowhere to be seen. They sat down, took out their materials, and talked to pass time. Ed still could not shake Winry's flirting stare from earlier. Lupin finally arrived and told the class they were moving to another room. They all groaned a bit after pulling all of their things only to put it back up.

He led them out of the room and down an empty hall where the mischievous poltergeist, Peeves, was using a wad of chewing gum to jam up keyhole to a broom closet. Peeves never looked up until Lupin was about two feet away. The poltergeist quickly started singing some stupid song as Lupin told him to remove the gum. Peeves ignored the order and started playing around again. Well, this would be good a place to start class. He quickly told the class to pay attention before bringing his wand up to his shoulder.

"Waddiwasi," Professor Lupin said, pointing his wand at Peeves.

The next thing Peeves knew was that the wad of chewing gum he had stuffed in the broom closet's keyhole shot out like bullet and down his nose. He quickly sped off uttering words Ed was forbidden to utter.

"Cool, sir," Dean Thomas said in awe.

"Thank you, Dean," the professor said, putting his wand away. "Shall we proceed?"

To their surprise Lupin led them to the staffroom and ushered them inside unfortunately the room wasn't empty. Snape sat in the back with an evil glare in his eyes and nasty sneer on his face. Lupin went to close to door when Snape spoke up to leave it open for he wouldn't be staying to watch the class. He also made some snide remarks about a few of the students as he left. Mostly along the lines of Neville being a clumsy idiot, Hermione liked being a know-it-all who like whisper answer to other students. He then caught Ed mocking him out the corner of his eyes.

"And Mr. Mustang has a knack for making crud remarks and actions when the teacher ISN'T LOOKING," Snape growled the last little bit through his clinched teeth, glaring at Ed who looked totally innocent.

"I'm sure Roy will behave just fine and I was hoping Neville would assist me and I'm sure he'll perform quite well," Lupin added in hope Snape would hurry and leave.

The door slammed shut as Professor Snape hurried out in a bit of a huff. Lupin then pulled the class' attention to the back of the room to a wardrobe that was wobbling back and forth, knocking up against the wall. He told the class it was nothing to worry about and that there was a boggart in there. The uneasy mood didn't lightened it somewhat darkened. He quickly started telling the class that boggarts like dark, enclosed places, such as wardrobes, under beds, and so on.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart," he asked looking out into the class, seeing Hermione's hand shoot upwards.

"It's a shape-shifter," she announced. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

Lupin congratulated her before moving on in the lesson. He went on about how it was always best to have other around you when confronting a boggart. He then told them about a charm to repel a boggart. By this point Ed was half way asleep on his feet. He wasn't paying a lot of attention after Snape had left. That was until Ron elbowed him to wake up.

"That hurt," Ed moaned, rubbing his ribs.

"Pay attention," Ron said, looking over his shoulder.

"—and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into the vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with big red handbag."

"What's he talking about," Ed asked as Ron sighed.

"A boggart is a shape shifter that takes on what you fear the most," Ron said, quickly and quietly. "Watch us go first. You have to say 'Riddikulus' it's charm to repel a boggart."

"Okaaay," Ed said, not quite sure what this boggart was.

The room was quiet as they all them thought of what scared them the most. Ed didn't have to think he already knew what scared him. A past mistake. He then heard Ron mutter something about spiders. The class still seemed to drag on for him that was until his interest was caught by a Professor Snape look-a-like dressed in a dress. Ideas started flooding in his mind about all the snide remarks he could make about Snape after this.

What Ed thought was going to be a boring class tuned out quite entertaining that was until he slowly started moving up the line. Everyone else, although scared, could handle the boggart but Ed wasn't too keen on seeing that thing ever again.

"Your turn," Lupin said, looking at Ed.

"I'd rather not," he said with a nervous smile. "Ron can take my place!"

"D-don't be silly, go o-on," Ron said, hitting him in the back. "It's y-your turn!"

"I insist," Ed said, grabbing Ron's ear. "You can take my place!"

"Now, now," Lupin said, clapping his hands together to get their attention. "That's enough of that. Roy, please come up. If anything should happen I'll be here to handle it. Now go on."

Ed swallowed, looking at the severed hand, struggling in the mousetrap. He was hoping a praying it would be Scar or one the homunculi other than the Sloth. He took another step back and shook his head but Ron gave him a shove toward the boggart. He stumbled forward, wobbling on toes, trying to keep his balance. Once his balance was grained he turned his golden eyes to the boggart on the floor. Suddenly a large cloud so smoke seemed to surround the boggart accompanied by painful gasping sounds along with something that sounded like a heartbeat. Ed froze. He was hoping it was something other than that.

The out of the mist they could see two glowing eyes and silhouette of something malformed trying to move. The mist started to disappear revealing the very thing that scared him the most. The mistake he made when he was 11. He could hear people behind him screaming as they got a better look at Ed worst fear. He was frozen to the spot his eyes were wide, filling with tears, his teeth were clinched tight, and his whole body was shaking. Not wasting another moment, Lupin quickly stepped in front him and that was last Ed saw before his vision became blurry and then total darkness over came him.

* * *

"Roy, Roy, wake up," Harry said, shaking Roy's shoulder as he lied in a hospital bed.

"**mooaan**…" Ed moaned, rubbing his head.

"He's coming to," Roy exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Ed mumbled, opening his eyes. "My head hurts…"

"Well, what do you expect," Hermione said, putting her hand on hips. "You passed out and hit your head on the stone floor."

"Key words: not so loud," Ed spat, glaring at her.

"Terribly sorry," she huffed.

"Roy, forgive me if I'm out of line but what was that thing," Harry asked, getting a puzzled look from Ed.

"What thing," he moaned.

"The thing the boggart turned into," Harry said as Ed's eyes widen before looking away. "We asked Professor Lupin and he said it was best we didn't know."

"He's right it's best that you don't know," Ed said in a hushed voice. "It was an old mistake of mine and leave it at that. What time is it?"

"Well, you missed dinner," Ron said as Ed looked disappointed. "But Madam Pomfrey said that she'd have tray for you once you're awake. I'll go tell her you're up."

Ron left as Ed slowly sat up, rubbing his head again. He could feel a nice sized knot on his head. This had not been good week. He had been attacked by a dementor, his nose nearly broken by Winry, and he nearly cracked opened his head when he fainted in class.

"Hey, Roy, I almost forgot to give you this," Hermione said, pulling a letter from her robe pocket. "Professor Lupin asked me to give it to you when you got up."

"What's it about," he asked, taking the paper from her.

"Don't know," she shrugged.

Ed sighed as he opened the wax seal and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He flipped opened the letter and read over it a couple of times. He then folded it back put in the envelope.

"He wants to talk to me once I'm out the infirmary in the DADA room," Ed said hearing Roy return with a woman carrying a tray of food. _Yes, dinner time! I'm starving!_

* * *

The following morning Ed made his way down from the boys' dorms to the common room to work on some of his homework that he didn't do last night. He didn't get of the hospital wing until 10:30 and his meeting with Professor Lupin lasted about another hour. So, he had been a little too tired to be doing any homework.

Soon breakfast rolled around Ed was one of first ones down there. He didn't even bother to wait for the others. The tray of food Madam Pomfrey had given him was not nearly the amount he usually ate so, he was quite a bit hungry. He was in the middle of third plate when he heard a certain annoying voice behind him.

"Look everyone I'm Roy," Malfoy said, pretending to faint. "Oh, I'm such a coward that the mean, old boggart scared me! Ooh! Hahahaha!"

_Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him,_ Ed repeated in his head, grinding his teeth, clinching his hands tightly around his fork and knife.

"Oh, tell us more, Draco," Pansy said with smirk. "What happened yesterday in DADA!"

"Well, from what I heard Mustang went for his turn to face off against the boggart but he got so scared that he couldn't remember the charm," Draco said a bit loud. "He then fainted and I believed I heard someone say he even wet his little pants as well."

The Slytherins started laughing as Ed's face turned a beet red in anger and his whole body started shaking. Draco had turned around to see what Ed was doing after that comment. He saw the knife in Ed's right hand snap in half as his fist got tighter. He jumped slightly before turning back around.

_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him,_ Ed screamed in his mind.

"So, he pissed his pants," Said another Slytherin, a 2nd year boy with brown hair and matching eyes. "Would have loved to have seen that!"

"Hey, we should call him 'little piss pants,'" Draco laughed, getting the others to laugh as well.

_Where to dump his body, where to his body, where to dump his body,_ Ed's head slowly turned around to look over his shoulder at the back of Draco's head with the glare of a insane killer.

The Slytherins opposite of Draco stopped their laughing as their faces paled. It took Draco and a couple others a moment or two to realize something was wrong. Draco slowly turned around in his seat and came face to face with a sharp knife, held in a black gloved hand. He swallowed as he slowly looked up at a twisted smile.

"You and me outside now," Ed growled, bringing the knife a little too close to Draco's face for comfort. "Move it, you bastard!"

"N-now, Roy, there's no n-need to be so—ULP," Draco gulped, feeling the side of the blade press against his cheek, dangerously close to his left eye.

"Outside now," Ed's voice was deep and dangerous. "Or lose your eye. Do it calmly, don't draw attention."

Draco quickly got up from his seat and followed Ed out of the Great Hall and down to a secluded hall. All but a small crowed of 15 students of mixed houses and years followed them out of the Great Hall. They stopped towards the back of the hall as the crowd hung back a ways in case this turned out to be a duel.

"H-hey, Roy, you know I w-was only playing, r-right," Draco stuttered, back away from him. "Can't you t-take a joke?"

"There is fine line between joking and taunting," Ed hissed in cold voice, still holding up the knife to Draco. "You crossed that line making up things about yesterday. You don't know me from hell or high water. Don't go making up some fucking shit that has nothing to do with me, Asshole."

"There's n-no need to be this h-hostile about it," Draco pleaded as smirk crossed his face, reached into his robe, drew out his wand, and aimed it at the knife in Ed's hand. "Expelliarmus!"

The knife flew out Ed's hand in a flash. He was about to utter a curse when he felt his wand hand in a vice grip. Ed had Draco's wrist in the strong grip of auto-mail hand. He squeezed tighter, twisting his wrist. Draco started to whimper from the pain. He could feel something braking as well. Was Roy breaking his wrist?

"Drop your wand or I'll brake your arm for real, you faker," Ed barked, hearing a slight snap from Draco's wrist. "There is nothing wrong with that arm. You just wanted to milk out all of the sympathy you could get from your friends and make us do all your dirty work in potions class. If it was as bad as you made it out to be you wouldn't have moved it like you just did! Drop your wand or lose your arm!"

"I won't," Draco snapped, trying to beat off Ed's hand but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"DROP IT," Ed snapped, twisting his arm as Draco finally released it.

Ed then put him a position to put him a sleeper hold. Draco struggled to get out of it but only felt Ed slowly tilted is head to this side.

"I could snap your neck like a twig, Jackass," Ed said, tightening his hold around Draco's neck. "I all ask is that you leave me and the others alone!"

Ed then swung Draco into a wall and glared at him. By this time Draco was as white as a ghost and sweat was pouring down his face. This was the end for him thought as brought a hand, toward his throat to be more precise.

"Hahahaha," Ed laughed, patting him on the shoulder with a big goofy grin. "Did you really think I was going to kill you! But seriously leave us alone, would you!"

"Y-you're not going to—"

"Isn't that what I just said," Ed smiled widely, walking away and picked up the knife. "I'm not going to kill you!"

"Hahaha…" Draco laughed in a weak voice. "I really thought you were going to—"

Before Draco could finished his sentence he saw Ed throw the knife. He heard it make contact with wall damn close to his head. He turned his eyes to see the knife sticking out of the wall with cut pieces of his blond hair on his shoulder.

"Next time, Jackass, I will kill you! Understood," Ed growled, walking over to him and jerked the knife out of the stone wall. "Huh? What the…"

Ed blinked as he and Draco both looked down at the same time. Ed had an evil smile slide across his face as Draco's turned bright shake of pink. Oh, this was going to be good. For spreading such a lie this was a good punishment.

"HEY, EVERYONE, DRACO PISSED HIS PANTS," Ed announced as loud as he could pointing at Draco's wet pants! "WHO'S THE COWARD NOW, LITTLE PISS PANTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone in the area started laughing at him, even Crabbe and Goyle were laughing at their boss' predicament. Draco quickly closed his robes as the glared up Roy in anger. Then he saw it. The sweat on Roy's face was black around his hair line and the roots of his was a medium blond. Blond hair, gold eyes, and a skilled fighter without the use of a wand. It had to be him. So he was here after all. The son of the "Great Alchemist." Edward Elric!

(A/N That is the end of chapter 11. I hope you all will review this chapter!)

Millie M. Banshee


	12. Important Author's Note, Please Read!

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! This story is **no longer** up for adoption. I will be redirecting you all to the new writer's profile shortly. I repeat: this story is **no longer** up for adoption. Please keep in mind that the first 11 chapters will be mine and 12 and beyond will belong to the new owner. I may have very little or no input at all in the new up coming chapters of Unforseen Destiny. I will tell who the new owner is when that person is ready with mine and their own chapters. Thank you.

MMB


End file.
